Impossible
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Damon's left reeling when he comes face to face with a young man who looks shockingly similar to him. The boy has a secret that turns Damon's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore sat alone in the grill. He swirled what was left of his drink around in the bottom on his glass. He heard footsteps approach, he recognized them.

"Ric." He said

"Damon." Alaric said with a smile. He took the stool beside Damon. "Two more." He added to the bar tender while pointing at Damon's drink.

"Thanks." Damon said. "What brings you here at this time of the day?"

"Oh you know." Alaric replied "I've got a ton of papers to grade. I need something in my system to make it all more bearable."

"You sir, are a role model." Damon smirked

"Oh Damon, thank you for noticing." Alaric grinned. "Cheers." He chinked his bourbon with Damon's.

A new arrival walked into the grill. He smiled widely and shook his head slightly. It had worked. God damn it.

He strode confidently to the bar and leaned against the wooden top. Two men were talking there. Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman, of course it was. He smirked.

Alaric glanced over Damon's shoulder. A young man was leaning on the bar. Alaric's eyes bulged. The boy was of average height. He was thin but well built. His hair dark and somewhat shaggy. His eyes were piercing blue, his lips plump. This man was a younger Damon Salvatore. He wore dark jeans and a dark grey V neck tee-shirt with a leather jacket hanging casually open. Around his neck he wore an unusual medallion on a silver chain. Everything from the curve of his jaw to his sculpted eyebrows was identical to Damon.

Alaric's heart was racing.

"Damon?" he muttered

"What?" Damon Salvatore replied looking at the history teacher.

Alaric was lost for words. The young man was looking at him now too, he looked rather amused.

"Damon." Alaric said again, he stared over Damon's shoulder to the young man. Damon looked around to see what was causing Alaric to act so strangely.

Damon blinked rapidly. The young man standing behind him looked well… he looked like him.

"What the-?" Damon said his eyes wide, his expression confused but alert.

"Damon Salvatore." The young man said with a laugh. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Who are you?" Damon said, rounding on him. "Why do you look…."

The young man smiled. "Hello Ric."

"Who are you?" Alaric repeated

The young man sighed, clearly amused "You look well, Alaric."

"Who are you!" Damon said in a dangerous tone, his eyes flashing in danger. This boy looked like him, it was very unsettling.

"Chill." The young man said "I know this is abrupt but I mean you no harm." He took a breath and waited but neither Damon nor Alaric spoke.

."My name is Milo. I'm from the future." The young man said holding out his hand. Damon looked at his extended arm but made no move to shake his hand. Damon was full of unease.

"The future?" Alaric hissed, looking around to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"You know what that means, right Ric? Not the past or present…?" Milo smirked.

"What do you mean you're from the future?" Damon snapped impatiently "that's impossible."

"Impossible?" Milo laughed "Seriously. You're a vampire. He's a vampire hunter, you know werewolves and witches, how can you say 'impossible'?"

"You've got thirty seconds to explain what the hell is going on?" Damon snarled

"Relax Damon." Milo said dismissively waving his hand impatiently "I'll explain everything back home." Milo turned and strode across the room. Damon and Alaric hurried after him into the street.

"Home?" Damon said, following Milo closely

"Back at the Boarding House." Milo said in a tone that clearly suggested that this should be obvious.

Damon had heard enough. In a flash he had Milo pinned against a wall. His hand around his neck. "I've heard enough!" Damon shouted "Who are you? Really?"

"Wow." Milo choked, as he was suspended off the ground by Damon's hand "You're fast. I knew you always let me beat you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon roared dangerously "I swear to God… You have ten seconds…Who are you?"

"I told you" Milo choked, his face going red "I'm Milo. Milo Salvatore. I'm your son."

Damon released Milo in shock. Alaric coughed in surprise. Then Damon spoke-

"Impossible…" He said

"There you go with that word again, Dad…" Milo smirked and it was a carbon copy of Damon's classic smirk


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks you guys for the lovely reviews! I hope you continue enjoying the story! I have a bit of free time before collage starts again so I'll keep this going! Thanks again and I hope you keep on reviewing and feel free to suggest any plot bunnies you have! Dr. B xx**

"Impossible…." Damon told the boy. He wasn't his father.

"There you go with that word again, Dad." Milo smirked

Damon flinched at the word. "Vampires cannot procreate." he spat out the words.

"Only two known to us have managed it." Milo smiled, brushing himself down

"Who?" Alaric said

"Well you obviously…and another female vampire. That's not important now." He said to Damon. Damon was confused on so many levels. Was Milo telling the truth? No, he couldn't be, vampires can't have babies. But why did he look so like him? And why was Milo here, if he was lying he must be crazy…

"I can't think." Damon said, frowning, his hands in fists.

"Look it's an awful lot to take in, let's just go home and talk in private, Dad." Milo said softly.

"Don't call me that!" Damon said

Milo tutted and Damon noticed he looked a little hurt by his words. Suddenly he felt guilty, Damon _rarely _felt guilty. He felt he should say something to the boy but he couldn't find the words.

"Fine. Let's go." Damon said

"Should I leave you to it?" Alaric said, looking confused

"No, no." Damon shook his head. "You're part of this; you need to hear it too."

"Couldn't agree more." Milo smiled.

The car journey was quiet; everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Damon drove and Ric sat shot gun. Milo rode in the back, he was smiling and lounging back quite at ease. Damon occasionally glanced at him in the rear view mirror, half expecting Milo to suddenly attack or vanish in a puff of smoke.

"You gave me this car you know." Milo said out of the blue

"What?" Damon said, not quite sure he'd heard correctly.

"The car. You give me it, for my sixteenth birthday." Milo said louder.

"Is that so?" Damon murmured, not wanting to believe him yet.

"What does he drive then…in the furure?" Alaric said out of pure curiosity

"Oh it's a 2027- you know what, you'll never have heard of it so it doesn't really matter." Milo shrugged

Alaric and Damon exchanged a look, and then Damon pulled into the drive.

"Let's go." Damon said to them.

Inside the house, they moved to the main living space. The fire was still lit and Damon tossed a log into the fireplace.

"Sit." Damon ordered and Milo thought it best to do what he said.

"The house looks different. It's so weird." Milo said as he sat on the sofa.

"What's different?" Alaric said, taking the bite

"No photos. It looks so…lonely." Milo said, for the first time his face looked sad

"Okay…Milo…" Damon said. "Let's just say you're telling the truth…we want answers."

"Fire Away." Milo slouched down on the sofa and rested his feet on the coffee table. He figured he should get comfortable this might take a while.

"Who's your mother?" Damon asked straight away. Milo noticed his eyes were hard and still disbelieving. Funny how this was his first question Damon asked.

"What?" Milo smirked "You don't know?

"How would I know?" Damon snapped

"Aren't you together?" he said, his eyebrows high

"I don't know…Is it Andi?" Damon guessed.

"Who?"- Milo said looking confused but then amused "ah, so who's Andi Dad- I mean Damon…"

"Andi's…never mind." Damon said quickly. "let's not play games. Who's your mother?"

"Well her names Mom…well Mommy when I was younger…" Milo smirked, this was fun

"You're lying." Alaric said "He's lying" he added looking at Damon "He has no clue who his mother is because he doesn't know anything about you…"

"Ouch!" Milo said, pretending to be stung by these words. "I'm not lying Ric, really, you need to trust me."

"Then stop goofing around and tell us something real!" Alaric said in a raised voice. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." Milo said

"Are you a vampire?" Damon said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You could say that." Milo said

"Why are you here?" Alaric said slowly.

Milo sat up in his chair. "I've come with a warning and to hopefully to save us all." He said seriously.

"What warning?" Damon said in a wary voice

Just then someone banged on the front door.

"I'll get it." Alaric said, striding to the door.

"Hey, I need some Vervain supplies. We've run out." Came Jeremy's voice

"Oh…" Alaric said "Um…you better come in then."

"Is Damon home?" Jeremy asked

"Yes." Alaric said "he's with a…guest…"

"Alright…cool." Jeremy said, Milo heard footsteps approach.

Jeremy entered the room with Alaric at his heels.

"Hey Damon, is it okay if I take some…" he tailed off

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked looking at Damon's expression.

Milo turned his head to look at the newcomer. "Wow! Look how young you are, man."

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock. "What's going on, why does he look like you…who is this?"

"This is Milo…he says he's from the future." Damon said, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

Jeremy's face was set. "Milo? My grandfather was called Milo. It's a family name…"

A moment of utter silence fell between the men.

"You're good, Uncle Jeremy. You got there quickly!" Milo said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! I really enjoy reading th**em **it's the middle of the night so I'm not that awake so this might be a bit ramble-ramble :/ forgive me.**

**Oh and TVD-FFN-NIN Milo is pronounced My-Low thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming! Dr. B x**

Damon was utterly still. Did he just hear that correctly?

Elena was Milo's mother? Damon didn't dare to hope. This was all a mistake. He could never be that lucky.

"That's my sister." Jeremy said glaring at Damon, his eyebrows knitted together.

Damon suddenly realised everyone's eyes were on him and that Jeremy was addressing him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Damon said

"My sister. Really?" Jeremy hissed

"Jeremy I haven't touched your sister!" Damon tried to reason

"..yet…" Milo added with a snigger

Damon threw him a furious look. "This is utter madness. We still don't even know if we can trust him!"

"Oh come on!" Milo said rising to his feet. "Why is this so difficult for you to comprehend?"

"Well like I said earlier, my kind can't procreate!" Damon argued

"Oh yeah." Jeremy said finally tearing his eyes from Damon "How can that be right?"

Milo rubbed his eyes with his hands in exasperation "That is a long complicated story."

"Well I think we deserve to hear it Milo." Alaric reasoned

"Okay. Alright." Milo said throwing his hands up. "I need a drink first." He shrugged out of his jacked and tossed it on the back of the nearest chair before he helped himself to Damon's personal collection of beverages. Jeremy and Alaric sat down but Damon remained standing, his back to the crackling fire.

"Klaus and Stefan enlist the help of a powerful warlock named Marcus." Milo began

"Stefan!" Damon suddenly said "Where's Stefan?"

"That's the big problem Dad, I can't tell you guys a lot about the future because that would risk changing the future and if that happens we're all in big trouble." Milo said seriously. Damon half nodded and Milo couldn't help notice that Damon didn't rip into him for calling him 'Dad'…

"What do you mean?" Alaric said before Milo could dwell on that thought too much. "Isn't that why you're here? You said to warn us about something? That means we have to fix and change something…"

"Yes, I know what I said Ric. This is very complicated." Milo said "Take for instance…Say I told you that in the future you are married with two kids. I tell you that's a cert; would you go out tomorrow and marry the first girl who smiles at you because you know it's all going to work out? What if the girl that smiles at you tomorrow isn't the woman you are meant to be with in the future? Your future kids would disappear for real back in the future. They'd stop existing; they'd die because of what I told you….It's that serious, It's dangerous to mess with Destiny."

Alaric frowned. "Are you trying to tell me I have kids, Milo?"

Milo smirked. "Oh Rick. What did I just say?"

"I know, I know. But now I'm curious…" Alaric said

"Like I said…" Milo downed the rest of his drink "I can't possibly tell you that."

"Alright." Damon said "Then what can you tell us."

"I can tell you that I'm here because of Klaus." Milo said "He's still around, he's still at large."

"Why hasn't he killed us all?" Jeremy asked.

"He tries, but then he disappears for a long time." Milo said "But that's not important, what's important is who he does destroy."

"Who?" Damon askes quickly

"He kills someone. I can't tell you a name- you need to figure that out for yourselves. But the point is this person is a vital role in taking down Klaus for good, if you can save…them… we stand a chance."

"I don't follow." Jeremy admitted.

"I don't think any of us do." Damon mutters.

"You don't know how hard this is for me!" Milo suddenly shouts "Do you think I don't want to tell you straight? Do you think I don't want to save my family and friends? I can't, he sent me back to warn you, not to tell you the answers…"

"Who sent you?" Alaric asks quickly

"Marcus."

"I thought Marcus worked _with _Klaus." Damon said

"No. Klaus threatens to kill him; he forces Marcus into helping him. But Marcus rebels, he takes out Klaus' new werewolf Ray …Klaus is furious, he had big plans for Ray…" Milo shook his head "That's not really important at the minute either."

"You still need to tell us how you're even alive." Damon urges

"Well." Milo grins "That's the fun part. I'm one of a kind. There's no one else like me. I was unintentionally conceived by mad chance. It was an accident on Marcus's side. He casts a most powerful spell, an utterly unique one. He hears from a credible seer a prophecy about a child born of a vampire, one that will take down the hybrid, but that child was never supposed to be me, it was another."

"I don't understand, if it isn't you? Who is it?"

"It's another baby, but it's in grave danger. Its mother is killed before it is born."

"So we need to save the Mom?" Alaric asks

Milo nodded slowly.

"So all we need to do is figure that out…then stop it." Jeremy adds

"That should be easy!" Damon says sarcastically

Milo opens his mouth to speak but Damon cuts him across.

"-Shh!" he hisses. "Someone's here!"

"Damon?" Calls a voice from the hall way

Damon sighs and answers "In here."

Caroline comes through the door. "Oh hi guys. Is everything ok?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Damon says quietly

"Hi." Caroline says looking at Milo "Who's this? Oh my God…" Caroline falls silent as she notices Milo's striking resemblance

"That is a long story." Damon says "What do you need?"

"I need to…borrow some… blood bags…" she answers, still looking at Milo "Why does he look like you?"

"Wait? You're a vampire? Milo asks stunned

"Help yourself to the fridge, you know where it is." Damon says slowly, unease spreading through him "Then leave please"

"What? Damon… What's going on?" Caroline says looking afraid

"Please." Damon says staring intensely at her.

"Okay." She says. In a flash she's gone. A minute later they hear the door slam.

When Damon's satisfied she's out of ear shot he turns to Milo.

"You didn't know her." Damon says in a hard voice

"Who is she?" Milo asks although he thinks he already knows.

"Caroline Forbes." Damon answers. "it's her isn't it. You don't know her because she's dead in the future."

Milo nods. He hangs his head as they all groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thanks again for the new lovely reviews. I hope you keep enjoying the story. Enjoy and keep up the feedback. Any questions…give me a shout! Love as always, Dr. B x**

"Caroline's going to die?" Jeremy states in a hard voice.

"No. We can save her." Damon says, his eyes flickering back and forward as if he's thinking intently.

"But why Caroline?" Jeremy asks

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon asks Jeremy "Caroline is with child, Tyler's child, another Hybrid."

"And there can only be one hybrid so Klaus will take her and her baby out." Alaric groans

Milo nods. "I'm sorry."

"We're saving her." Damon says in a determined voice and Milo half smiles.

"How?" Jeremy replies looking at Damon

"I have no idea." Damon states "But we'll figure something out. I'll keep her hostage if I have to."

"Can we tell her?" Alaric asks Milo

"I guess that's up to you." Milo shrugs "It's probably a good idea."

"What about Elena?" Jeremy asks

Damon shakes his head. "What the hell am I supposed to tell her?"

"I'll tell her." Milo strikes up with a smirk

"Over my dead body." Damon warns

"So technically I can because you are dead. Well, living dead." Milo smiles.

"No" Damon answers

"Why not?" Milo flares up "She's my mother. I can do what I want."

"You will not be going near her until I have time to think. All you're going to do is freak the hell out of her, I won't allow it." Damon replies, his fists balled in frustration

"Okay, chill." Milo says holding his hands up in surrender "I'm sorry, I just want to see Mom, see what she was like before she had me."

Damon said nothing. He still wasn't sure this was really happening. He needed time alone, to figure this out. The others were talking amongst themselves.

"How long are you here for Milo?" Damon said "How do you get back."

"So keen for me to leave?" Milo asked, raising his eyebrows

"That's not what I said." Damon answers. "Just curious."

Milo rolls his eyes then answers "Not long. I'll have to leave soon."

"Can you come back again?" Damon says

"Yes. I can." Milo states

"Okay. Give me two days to tell Elena then you can come back and see her."

Milo smiles. "Okay, that's fair. So does this mean you believe me?"

Damon exhales. "I guess so. How do you get back?"

"With this." Milo fingers the amulet around his neck. "and a few ingredients."

"Such as?" Alaric enquires

"Rock salt. Sulphur. I've got it all here." He says pointing to the pockets in his jacket.

"I can't believe this is happening." Damon admits looking at Milo. "Today I woke up and…"

"…Now you have a son?" Milo asks

"Yeah, I guess I do." Damon admits.

"You're a good Dad." Milo says kindly "The best."

"I can't imagine that." Damon says raising his eyebrows.

"You have a lot of time for me, so does Mom. I'm lucky, even now…in the future, we're close." Milo says

"And you two." Milo says looking at Alaric and Jeremy, "it can do no harm to tell you guys that you're both a big part of my life."

Both men smile. "I have a nephew." Jeremy says

"Yep." Milo smiles. "well I'll go now. I just need to set up."

Jeremy and Alaric rise to their feet and Damon moves closer to Milo.

"What do you need to do."

"Nothing much, I need to make a circle with my ingredients." Milo says setting to work on the wooden floor.

When he was set, Milo steps into the circle.

Damon is lost for what to do, or say. He's never been good with feeling or emotions.

"Hey Milo." Damon says looking him in the eye "Be careful…"

"You know me, Dad. Always am." Milo smirks before he says "Oh no, well you will know, you'll find out." He laughs himself

"See you." Milo says

"Bye." Alaric and Jeremy say in unison

"Two Days." Damon repeats

"Two Days." Milo echoes

Milo takes the chain from around his neck and turns it three times in his hand; he mumbles a verse of Latin words and closes his eyes. The whole room gives a lurch and the flames roar in the fireplace. In the blink of an eye Milo is gone.

The three of them stand silent for a moment.

"I need a drink." Damon says

"I'll get them" Jeremy says moving away

"Damon." Alaric says shaking his head, "This is madness."

"I know." Damon says "Do you believe it?"

Alaric nods. "I do."

"Yeah, so do I." Damon says running his fingers through his hair absent mindedly

Alaric suddenly laughs "Damon! You're going to be a Dad…."

"I can't believe it." Damon mumbles "How can I be someone's Father, Ric?"

"You heard Milo. You're a great Dad. 'The best', You can do it." Alaric reminds him, clapping him on the shoulder

Damon exhales loudly. "What the hell am I going to tell Elena?"

Alaric shrugs. "I have no idea. You'll find the words."

Just then Damon's phone rings. He pulls it from his pocket and answers it.

"Elena." He says "What can I do for you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next round you lovely people. Enjoy! Keep reviewing please! Love- dr. B x**

"Elena" Damon said "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Damon." Elena said down the phone "So I was just wondering…"

"Did you talk to Caroline?" Damon said before she could continue

"What?" Elena said sounding confused "No, why, is she Okay?"

Damon cringed "Oh, yes, she's fine. You know what never mind…"

"Anyway…" Elena said sounding confused

"Sorry, what did you want?" Damon said

"I was thinking about prom." Elena started

Damon blinked rapidly. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you maybe, like, wanted to go with me? I totally understand if you don't want to if you think it's lame or whatever but seeing as how we're friends and you always seem to turn up at these school functions anyways…so what do you think?" she added sounding a little flustered

"You're asking me to Prom?" Damon repeated as if he couldn't understand what she was saying and Alaric looked at Damon with a shocked expression.

"Well, yes I guess I am…" Elena said

"Oh." Damon said "Elena am I not too old to go with you?"

"Well technically…yes, but since when have you cared about that?"

Damon shrugged, "That's true I guess."

"So will you go?" Elena pressed "It's in two weeks."

"I guess, sure." Damon replied

"Thanks Damon, it will be fun, I promise! Anyway, I have to go, but can you call over soon I haven't seen you since the weekend?"

"Yeah, I actually need to talk to you soon. It's actually really important." Damon stressed

"Okay…well I'm going to the mall but I can call over on the way home?" She replied.

"That's great."

"Okay, Bye Damon"

"Bye."

Damon ended the call.

"Did Elena just ask you prom?" Alaric asked stunned

"Yeah." Damon said frowning

"Well that's good." Alaric replied

"What's good?" Jeremy said as he returned with the drinks

"Your sister just asked me to prom." Damon said

"Oh" Jeremy said "Okay."

"Should I be sleeping with one eye open?" Damon smirked

Jeremy considered this for a moment "hmm…No, like Milo said, we can't mess with destiny."

An hour later Damon was finally alone. He was sitting on the sofa desperately trying to think of a way to break the news to Elena. So far he'd come up with nothing but had fantasised at length about their life together. Man he was so screwed.

Luckily he'd called Caroline and managed to persuade her that nothing was wrong but that he needed to talk to her soon, she'd been confused but had agreed to meet him tomorrow.

Damon heard tyres pull into the drive way and knew this was Elena. Sure enough a minute later she was coming through the door.

"Hey." She said spotting him on the sofa. "Are you okay?"

Damon stood up. "No, not really."

Elena dropped her bag down on the chair and moved to him

"What's wrong?"

"I don't even know where to begin." Damon confessed

"Okay, you're scaring me now Damon." Elena said, taking his hand

Damon looked down at their hands and sighed.

"Sit down, please."

"Okay." Elena said as they sat on the sofa.

"Something happened last night." He began

Elena's eyes widened in fear

"I was at the grill with Ric and…" he tailed off. "…Elena I don't know how to say this because this is so crazy but I need you to believe me when I tell you this is real…"

"Damon, you're _really_ scaring me now, what the hell is going on."

For almost half an hour Damon told Elena the details of their latest drama. She had sat their utterly silent, just staring. When he'd talked himself into silence Damon tried to rouse her.

"Elena? Talk to me…" he said, touching her knee

Elena swallowed audibly "This is a joke?"

Damon shook his head.

"How?" Elena said "I can't be a Mom yet, I'm barely eighteen."

"I'm one hundred and forty six, Elena…how do you think I feel?" Damon reasoned

"How do you feel?" she said suddenly.

Of all the things he'd imagined she'd ask him, he'd never guess for this question

"I don't know." Damon lied

Elena nodded but then burst into tears. Damon sighed sadly wanting to comfort her but not knowing if that's what she wanted.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed

"Elena, I don't know what to say to you" Damon said in a desperate voice "But I think this is going to happen…"

"But we… we… there isn't even a 'WE' yet. It's just a you and a me…" Elena said, tears spilling from her eyes

"Yet?" Damon mumbled "Maybe this won't happen, if we never…sleep together, then that equals no baby…"

"But he was here!" Elena whimpered "I don't think we have a choice. I don't have a choice; it's been taken from me."

Damon tried his best to not be hurt by her words. "It's not what you want." He said closing his eyes

"Do you want it?" she sniffed

Damon stood up. "You know how I feel about you Elena. Nothing's changed on that matter. But was I planning on knocking you up? No! That wasn't my choice either, what kind of Father would I be? I'm not good Elena…."

"No, Damon…" Elena tried to calm herself. "You are, look how much you've changed for the better. You've saved me so many times."

"I think you'll find it's you who saved me." Damon said quietly

Elena wiped her eyes. "But when? I mean. When does it happen?" she said going a little red

"I have no idea." Damon said honestly

"Damon. Do you know why I asked you to the prom?"

Damon shook his head. "It's because I like you." Elena said quietly

When Damon said nothing Elena went on "Like…_really_ like you."

Damon froze; he couldn't take much more of this confusion.

"You _like_ me…" he said in disbelief

Elena nodded. "I've liked you for a while. But, it all changed at my eighteenth birthday party. That was the night I admitted to myself that I did feel something for you."

"I see." Damon replied although he didn't

"That's why I think I freaked out so much before. Because I've been fantasising about us and I think maybe you were right before when you said this is going to happen, I hoped maybe at prom we'd get together." She admitted

"Please tell me you aren't joking because I can't take it anymore…" Damon said seriously

"I've just admitted how I feel about you Damon and you think I'm kidding?" Elena said standing up and walking to him

"I've had the strangest; most confusing night/morning of my entire existence Elena…nothing would surprise me now."

"Then you won't be surprised when I…" Elena moved in and kissed Damon softly on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy you beautiful people! How are you? I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story. Here's your next fill. It's a little bit of Damon/Elena! Enjoy, and leave more feedback! :P cya! Dr. B x**

"Please tell me you aren't joking because I can't take it anymore…" Damon said seriously

"I've just admitted how I feel about you Damon and you think I'm kidding?" Elena said standing up and walking to him

"I've had the strangest; most confusing night/morning of my entire existence Elena…nothing would surprise me now."

"Then you won't be surprised when I…" Elena moved in and kissed Damon softly on the lips. She was feeling brave and felt she needed to show him how much she meant it.

After a second or two of initial shock Elena felt Damon respond against her lips. Her body was suddenly ablaze and every rational thought in her head melted into lust.

They broke apart for a brief few seconds, moving back the smallest way and Elena stared into his eyes, her stomach was flooded with butterflies when she saw the raw emotion flooding them.

Simultaneously the drew closer again and Elena snaked her arms around his neck. This kiss was borderline desperate. Elena opened her mouth to him and Damon pulled her close into his body. She was lightheaded when she felt his tongue swipe seductively against her own. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together. Elena's hands had moved up to his hair and she tangled her fingers through it, holding his face to hers.

When did they move to the couch? When had she lain on top of him? She didn't care, all she cared about in that moment was the feeling of his hands sliding up and down her body. She pulled away momentarily, leaving them both panting and sat up on him, she quickly pulled her top off and was relieved to see she had worn one of her sexier bras today. She couldn't help but smile at the expression on Damon's face. He was staring at her as if she were some type of Goddess. He pulled her back down onto him and kissed along her jawline as she fumbled her way through opening the buttons on his shirt. She needed to feel him. Skin against skin. It felt so right.

When Damon's mouth captured hers again, he kissed her deeply. This kiss was slow but building and Elena ground her hips into his without hesitation. That's when Damon pulled away.

"Wait." He said quickly, placing one fingers to her lips as she tried to kiss him again.

Elena moaned and sat back up so she was straddling his hips.

"We need to stop." He panted

"Why?" Elena said, trying to calm her breathing

"You know why." Damon laughed. And he was right, she could feel his hardness under her now, she tried her best not to moan.

"You know if we go any further, there's going to be life created on this couch." He smirked "We need to be careful about this; we have things to discuss and think through…"

Elena smiled "You're right." She rolled off him and onto the floor. Damon began fastening the buttons on his shirt and Elena pulled her top back on.

"Damon," Elena smiled "I didn't realise you had such self-control…"

Damon cringed, "Trust me that was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." He informed her

Damon stood up and pulled her up off the floor. "I think you better go home now…before I change my mind."

Elena's body tingled at his words. "You're right. I'll go." But she made no attempt to move; in fact she inched closer to him.

Their lips met again. "Elena." Damon warned around her lips.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She smiled

"Don't be." Damon kissed her quickly "I'll call round later tonight, we'll talk?"

"Okay. Bye." Elena practically dragged herself away from him.

Back in her car, Elena just fully realised what had happened. How crazy this all was. The craziest part was…she didn't seem to mind anymore….


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings! Thank you all for your lovely comments. They really make me smile and feel all gooey inside! Please enjoy the new chapter! As usual…please review! Love you! Dr. B X**

Damon walked up the path leading to the Gilbert's front porch. He wasn't sure whether to knock the door or to climb in though Elena's window. Deciding to do the less fun option he pressed the doorbell.

Jeremy answered the door soon after.

"Hey Damon, come on in." he said opening the door fully "Ellllena!" Jeremy yelled up the stairs.

"Thanks." Damon said

He followed Jeremy into the living room; Bonnie was there. She glared at Damon.

"I've uh…filled Bonnie in on the story." Jeremy confessed

Damon nodded but said nothing; he sat down in a free arm chair

Elena padded down the stairs. "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey." Damon replied, resisting the urge to jump up and kiss her.

Elena sat down on the arm of his chair and Damon and rubbed the small of her back. He smiled inside when he felt her lean back into his touch.

"So now were all on the same page let's talk about Caroline." Damon said

The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we should tell her." Damon began

"What?" Bonnie said aghast

"I think it would be best to spare her of the grief…literally…until she and Tyler have done the deed."

"We can't do that! She needs to know. She can stop it from happening!" Bonnie said

"No." Elena said defensively "I think Damon's right. We can't tell her yet. She'll freak out!"

"You didn't." Bonnie muttered

Elena ignored her and Damon scowled

"I think I'm with Damon on this one too." Jeremy added "I'm still freaked out and I was barely involved."

"If Caroline has this Baby she'll die!" Bonnie yelled

"Not if we save her!" Damon argued

"And how are we doing that again?" Bonnie said

"We'll figure something out, we always do" Damon said

Bonnie sighed. "Are we agreed on this?" Elena asked "No one tells Caroline until we figure something out?"

"Agreed." Jeremy said

"Yeah" Damon replied

"Bonnie?" Elena asks

"Fine." Bonnie says grudgingly

"Damon we need to talk." Elena says "In private…"

"Okay, sure." Damon follows Elena upstairs as soon as the door is closed Elena kisses him.

"hmm." Damon hums "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining…"

"Nothing, Just missed you." Elena replies

"So." Damon said sitting down on the bed

"So I was wondering…what's Milo like?" Elena asks and Damon can see the burning curiosity in her eyes.

"He's…I like him." Damon says

"Really?" Elena smiles "What does he look like. Give me details!" Elena presses

"He kind of looks like me." Damon admits

"He does?" Elena smiles as she lies down close to him, her head resting over his heart.

"Yeah." Damon says, his hands playing with Elena's silky hair.

"Details, Damon!" Elena laughs

"Elena, I'm a guy, I don't notice a lot of things about someone's appearance."

Elena playfully slaps him and Damon smiles "Okay, okay. Well Like I said, he looks like me. Dark hair, Blue eyes, just a bit taller."

"Does he look like me at all?" Elena asks

"He has your nose." Damon says

"My nose!" Elena laughs, her hand touching her nose

"He does, it's cute." Damon laughs.

"So I'll see him tomorrow then?" Elena asks

"Yeah, I guess." Damon says "It'll be weirder this time. You know he kept calling me 'Dad'?"

Elena smiled "He did? How did that feel?"

"Terrifying." Damon admitted "He told me I am a good dad."

"I know you will be." Elena said seriously

Damon stroked her face with his fingers.

They talked about Milo for another while and then fell silent. They both fell asleep soon after, totally relaxed together.

Damon awoke late with the feeling of a kiss.

"Hey." Elena said, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"How long were we out?" Damon asked

"Ages, It's half seven." Elena replied, between the kisses she was applying to his face.

"Come here." Damon said, pulling her on top of him.

He kissed her deeply, unable to resist. His body reacted immediately, his head clouded with lust. He rolled her over and rested his body on hers this time, he made sure she didn't feel his full weight by propping himself up oh his elbows.

"This isn't fair" Elena complained as Damon licked and sucked around her neck.

"What's that?" Damon murmured, nibbling on her collar bone

"I want you." Elena moaned

"I want you too." Damon replied, moving his face to look at hers

Elena smiled widely, but then said "But…is it the right time…?"

"No." Damon answered "I don't think so…"

Elena sighed. "This is madness…"

"You know…" Damon said with a smirk "There are other things we can do besides sex…"

"If you say monopoly I'll kill you…" Elena huffed

"Okay." Damon smirked "I better not suggest that then."

"Damon!" Elena giggled.

"I was thinking of something a little more…pleasurable…."

Elena's heart sped up. She couldn't believe this was happening, finally. This time around Damon removed her top, then her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. He then tore off his shirt and Elena wasted no time helping him by undoing the buckle of his belt. She watched as he slid his jeans off and tossed them onto the floor, along with his boots and socks. Elena blushed slightly when she took in his erection that was clearly visible through is Armani boxers. She lifted herself off the bed slightly to allow him to remove her bra and then her panties. She was completely naked in front of Damon Salvatore. She used her hand to tug down his boxers and his erection fell free, large and proud. Before she could make a move on him, he had pinned her hips down and was nudging his head between her legs. Elena's body was on fire. She gasped loudly when is tongue came into contact with her folds. He licked her widely and slowly from her entrance to her clitoris. Damon took it slow and Elena appreciated it. She was lost in the sensations he was creating. She marvelled as he sucked her labia and massaged it with his tongue before he thrust his tongue into her opening. Elena moaned loudly, unable to control herself. Next Damon used the tip of his tongue to circle her clit. Elena was already feeling her orgasm building, she whimpered in pleasure. Damon sucked her pleasure button for a second before releasing it and doing it again and again. Elena was practically thrashing beneath him.

"Oh, Damon…" she groaned

Damon then flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly. Elena called out, her orgasm was about to peak and she was scared about the height it was building to. She'd never experienced _this_ before.

"Damon. Damon, I'm going to cum…" She whimpered, her hands moving to his head, holding him to her shamelessly

Damon's tongue became more aggressive, flicking her clit at speed, before he sucked on her button hard.

"YES!" Elena cried out as her orgasm crashed through her body. "Oh Damon! DAMON! OOH!"

Damon lapped lazily at her until she eventually came down.

"Oh my God." Elena moaned "Damon, that was…wow."

Damon smirked. "Trust me it was _my_ pleasure."

When Elena could remember how to move she crawled onto her knees and kissed Damon. His hands moved gently to her breasts and he massaged then. His thumbs rolling over her hard nipples.

"Lie down." She commanded, determined to return the favour.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God." Elena moaned "Damon that was…wow."

Damon smirked. "Trust me it was _my_ pleasure." She tasted delicious and Damon could happily spend more time down there.

Damon watched as Elena crawled over to him. His breath hitched as he watched her beautiful body nearing his. She kissed him and he ran his hands up her stomach and ribs and cupped her magnificent breasts. He was so aroused by her, he desperately _wanted _her.

"Lie down." Elena told him. Her petite hands pushed against his chest and Damon allowed himself to be pushed back.

Elena began kissing and sucking her way down his chest. Her tongue swirled around his nipples while her hands groped his stone washed stomach.

"You're beautiful…" Elena said seriously before she laid a kiss above his belly button.

Damon almost flushed. No one had ever called him that before.

Before he could think of any reply Elena's hand moved to his erection. Damon threw his head back in anticipation, taking the lords name in vain.

Elena began stroking his hardness with her petite hands, gripping him tightly. She paused, swiping the pre cum on the tip and using it to lubricate his shaft.

"Oh…Elena…" Damon groaned

Elena bit her lip seductively then moved her hands in a twisting motion, moving from base to tip. As she done this she lowered her mouth and licked his scrotum.

Damon pushed himself up onto his elbows and began watching Elena as she worked.

Next she licked his balls with long, sweeping strokes and Damon thought she looked as though she was enjoying her favourite ice-cream, his stomach lurched, his orgasm building. Damon was determined to last a bit longer but Elena was trying his patience…she had such an effect on him and he had to think of something…anything to stop himself coming on the spot.

Elena's tongue lapped at his raphe and Damon hissed in appreciation. She was a goddess. Proving this point she finally enclosed her hot mouth over his hard dick. She suckled on the head and moaned at the taste of his essence before plunging her mouth up and down his shaft. Damon laced one of his hands in her hair as she sped up her bobbing.

"Ugh." Damon grunted "Ugh…that's it."

Elena slowed her mouth but sucked him deeply down her throat. She hummed lightly sending vibrations through his cock.

"Keep doing that and I'll cum in your mouth…" Damon warned.

Elena stopped and slid up his shaft until she could speak.

"That's kind of the point…." She smirked, raising one eyebrow in a very 'Damon-ish' way before she deep throated him again.

Those words, mixed with the sight of her digging her nails into his hips had him shaking.

"Elena. I'm going to blow…" Damon came hard and fast into her mouth and throat. Elena moaned and began sucking him, making sure she milked every drop of her prize.

When he was utterly spent, Elena moved off him.

"Wow." Damon repeated her earlier words, he was still trembling

"It was _my_ pleasure, Damon."

Damon lifted his arm up and Elena wormed her way under it before he pulled her close to his body. They both pulled her duvet over them and relax into each other.

"I can't believe how much has changed in the past twenty four hours." Elena said

"Me too," Damon replied honestly, hardly daring to believe his luck. "Is this…moving too fast for you?" he said voicing his fear

"Yes." She admitted "But when has anything ever ran smoothly for us?"

Damon shook his head not knowing the answer

"We can be thankful that this has brought us together faster…sooner." Elena said in a brighter tone.

"You don't know what this…" he held her even closer "means to me, Elena."

"Yeah." She sighed, laying her head on his chest "I think I do."


	9. Chapter 9

"Damon…Damon…Damon…DAMON!"

"What?" he said jumping awake "Whassamatter." He said groggily opening one eye and seeing Elena looking extremely anxious.

"I can't sleep." Elena moaned "I'm worried about meeting Milo."

Damon rolled onto his side as studied her face "What are you worried about?"

Elena shrugged while running her fingers through his hair. "My son is technically one year older than me."

"Oh yeah." Damon said, trying not to sound amused.

"Do you think he'll like me?" She asked

"He loves you." Damon replied seriously. "He told me."

"Really?" Elena smiled, her finger tracing his nose then his lips.

"Really." Damon promised before he kissed her fingertip.

"So I was thinking…how will we find him?" Elena asked

"I'm not too sure. I didn't think to ask at the time." Damon replied "Probably at the boarding house."

"I don't know what to say to him." Elena confessed

"It's going to be strange and unbelievable, trust me, but it'll be fine I promise."

Elena relaxed a little. She lay down again and facing Damon. "Last night was amazing."

"It was." Damon agreed, staring back into her excited eyes.

Elena snuggled closer onto Damon but he moved back a little. "Don't get too comfortable, I have to go soon."

"No!" Elena protested stubbornly throwing her leg around his waist in an attempt to hold him there

"I need to go home and get a shower and change and feed." He added in casually.

"Oh yeah" Elena said "I forgot about that. It's so strange…I kind of forget you need blood, you never seem to struggle around me."

Damon smiled "That's because I don't have a problem with it, blood's not an issue for me. But I really better go…I'll bring breakfast back?"

"Wow. Damon Salvatore's bringing me breakfast." She smirked

"Don't get used to it." He joked

"Oh I will." Elena laughed, watching him as he clothed himself.

"Like what you see?" he added cockily as he noticed her expression

"Maybe." She said biting her lip.

"Okay, stop that. I need to leave and that's not helping my resolve." He scolded as he pulled his boots on.

"Kiss." Elena commanded. In a flash she was out of bed and Damon had her in his arms, tipping her back to kiss her like they did in the movies.

Her head was all foggy when he placed her back in bed. "Try and get some more sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can."

An hour and a half later Damon was back and this time it was him poking her awake.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing her nose "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Hmm… Something smells good." Elena yawned

"Bagels and coffee." Damon replied

"I meant you" Elena laughed kissing him as he passed her coffee.

When she was full and awake Elena said "Come back to bed…" She pulled Damon closer to her and he kissed her long enough to work her into a frenzy.

"Come on…shower time." Damon said

"Are you joining me?" Elena said trying to keep her excitement and lust from her voice

"I don't think that's a good idea." Damon smirked "It wouldn't do to have our son walk in on his parents all lathered up…after all we don't know when he'll turn up…"

Elena giggled "Oh, he'd be scarred for life."

"Yup."

"Our son." Elena repeated

"Come on. Am I going to have to carry you into the shower?" Damon teased

"Yes." Elena smiled

In a blur Damon had thrown her over his shoulder. He set her down on the cold tiles and switched the shower on. He then stripped her of her night dress with a groan. "You're killing me here." He muttered, lightly slapping her on the ass as she stepped into the hot water.

When she was washed and blow dried, Elena applied her usual make up. She was getting rather agitated and nervous again. She then picked out her clothes and tossed them on the bed. Damon returned to the room and wrapped her in his arms.

"Need some help?" he asked

"Getting dressed?" she asked confused

"Uh-huh." he said opening her robe and pushing it from her shoulders.

His hands ran slowly down her naked body. He gripped her bottom briefly then moved to massage her breasts. Elena moaned in deep appreciation.

"You need to relax…" he purred in her ear as he reached for her panties. He held them out and Elena stepped into them. She gasped as he slowly pulled them up over her thighs. Next he went for the bra. He spun her around and clasped her into it, his hands giving the twins a loving squeeze as he did so. Lifting her arms above her head, he pulled her vest top on then he finally helped her into her jeans. Elena never thought dressing someone would be so sensual, maybe it was just Damon, he made everything look sexy…drinking coffee…breathing…

Damon then backed her into the wall slowly.

"What are you doing?" she said, gripping at his waist "…ooohhhh."

Damon slipped his hand into her jeans and under her panties; he used his fingers to find her clit. He circled it slowly as she whimpered. "more…" Always keen to please, Damon sped up his fingers and in no time Elena was shuddering, her mouth open in a silent "O"

"Feeling better?" Damon smirked, pulling his hand out of her jeans.

"Much better." Elena gasped, trying to stop her legs shaking.

"Well then…how about we go to my house and try to find Milo?"

"Sounds good." Elena said sincerely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiii! How are you? Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the return of Milo! Love, as always…Dr. B x**

Elena sighed and pressed the 'reject call' symbol on her cell phone.

"Caroline?" Damon guessed

"Yeah." Elena said "I hate this. I wish we could give her some answers."

"Soon." Damon Promised

Elena sat down at the kitchen table in the boarding house.

"Coffee?" Damon said as he switched the kettle on

"Tea, please."

"Sure."

When it was ready Elena took a long sip of her tea, it was calming. Tea made everything better.

Damon sat across from her; they grasped their free hands on the table top.

"Don't you two look all domesticated?"

Damon stood up. "Milo."

"Hey Dad." Milo said before he strode over and hugged Damon with one arm. Damon looked surprised but returned the gesture all the same.

"Mom." Milo said gently, turning to Elena.

"Wow." Elena said, taking in her son's appearance "You two look so alike, it's…wow."

"We Salvatore men have strong DNA, right Dad?" Milo smirked

"Ugh, I guess we do…" Damon said considering this for a brief second

"I can't believe you're real." Elena said, reaching out and touching his arm as if to see if he was solid.

Milo laughed "Come here." He pulled her against him and hugged his Mom.

Elena grasped him tightly, her eyes starting to burn. She blinked back tears.

"Don't cry. It's just me." Milo said, letting her go.

"I don't even know you yet." Elena said, wiping her eyes.

"You do." Milo said, "It just hasn't happened yet."

Milo sat down at the table and Elena and Damon joined him.

"How long are you here for?" Damon asked

"I have to be back tonight." Milo said, lifting Damon's coffee and taking a sip.

"So soon?" Elena said

"Yeah…" Milo smirked "Someone found out about my little quest and went mad." He looked significantly at Damon

Damon blinked "Who me? What do you mean, I'm mad at you? Why? Is it dangerous?"

Milo laughed "Oh my God. This is so surreal."

"Is it dangerous?" Elena repeated, glancing worriedly at Damon

"Only if something goes wrong." Milo said with a shrug

"If this isn't safe you should go back. We know what has to be done; we can take care of it." Damon said

Milo shifted in his chair "its fine. I like coming here. It's exciting seeing everyone in another time." He got up and went to the fridge. "Do you have any food? I'm starving? Why don't we go to 'the grill' or whatever it's called….?"

"Wait, the grill isn't around in the future?" Elena asked

"Nope." Milo said

"Oh…" Elena said wondering what happened to it

"Okay" Damon said "Let's go eat."

"Send those pickles this way, Mom." Milo said after the waitress walked away

"What?" Elena said with a smile

"You hate pickles." Milo states "I know that, I on the other hand love them." Damon nudged Elena and they both smiled remembering….

Elena gingerly picked them from her food at set them on Milo's plate.

Damon's cell rang out and he answered it.

"Hey. Yeah, he's here. Were at the grill. Yeah, Elena's here…"

"Ric" Damon mouthed at Elena who was looking questionably at him

"Let me talk to him." Milo said, holding his hand out

"Uh…he wants to talk to you." Damon said before handing Milo the phone.

"Ric!" Milo said "How are you? Good, good. Are you at work? Yeah, you should come over after, I want to see you again before I go. Alright, ."

"He's coming over later." Milo said "What the hell is this by the way?"

"It's a cell phone." Damon said taking it back

"Yeah Dad, I know that." He rolled his eyes "It's a piece of crap."

"It's a blackberry." Damon said looking confused

"Weird." Milo said, before he took a bite of his burger. "So are you two like together now?"

"Yeah, we are." Elena said, blushing a little

"That's some fast work." Milo laughed

"What?" Elena said

"Well you said you weren't seeing anyone two days ago…" Milo said to Damon

"She totally hit on me." Damon smirked, raising his hand a little

"Hey!" Elena said before elbowing Damon in the ribs

"It's true."

"So…I'm not you know in _there_ yet am I?" Milo said, looking a little disgusted and gesturing at Elena

"No!" she said "Give us time…"

"Oh yeah, that's right I suppose. I'm born four days late so…" Milo said looking distant as if he were working out dates

"Stop trying to figure that out." Damon advised "That's too weird."

"Oh…I totally know when it is." Milo said half amused, half horrified

"Stop!" Elena laughed "that is too embarrassing"

They ordered some more drinks and Milo offered to pay. "Look I have old money…" he said inspecting a $20 bill, "Marcus gave me it."

"Let me see that…" Damon said

Milo offered him the note. "No, not that. That!" Damon pointed to Milo's open wallet on the table.

"Oh yeah…I guess it can do no harm." He passed Damon the wallet and Damon studied the photograph inside the plastic sleeve.

"It's us." He muttered to Elena. The photo was of a small family. They all smiled happily. A Mom and Dad holding on to each other and a toddler with dark hair, clutching to his father's neck.

"That was when we went to Disney Land." Milo said

"Aww." Elena crooned taking the photo. "You're so cute."

"I know." Milo smirked

"Liar." Damon said looking at the photo again

"What? I am cute…look at me." Milo said in mock outrage

"No…That's not Disney World…That's mystic falls park. Look there's the statue of mayor in the background. That was a good attempt though, but now I'm afraid you'll never be going to Disney World…"

"Aww, that is so unfair!" Milo laughed

"Do you think we're that stupid? You can tell us anything to make sure you get what you want in the future. I'm afraid you can't double cross a double crosser Milo."

"That was a good attempt though" Elena said "I was almost fooled."

"What do you think Mom…" Damon said "Should we ground him?"

"I think so." Elena laughed "Maybe a month?"

"Sounds fair to me." Damon said with a grin.

"You guys are mean. I'm going to live with Uncle Jeremy when I grow up."

The three of them laughed together, sharing jokes like a proper family.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon opened the fridge and pulled out four beers. Milo and Alaric were talking in the living room about baseball something Milo hinted they enjoyed together in the future. Elena followed Damon into the kitchen.

"Hey" Damon said hearing her coming

"It's going really well, isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it is." He said setting the beers down. "Come here."

Elena went and wrapped herself around him. She inhaled his scent deeply, it made her mouth water. She had a sudden urge to take her clothes off, to feel his nakedness against hers, but she knew it wasn't the right time; after all Milo was in the other room.

"Are you okay? You've gotten all tense…" Damon said rubbing her back soothingly

"Yeah, I'm good, just…never mind…" she said shaking her head which was tucked under his chin.

"What is it, Elena. You can tell me anything. You know that…"

"It's nothing…I just…I was thinking about you." She smiled "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Of course you can." He said sounding happy

"I actually need to go out to grab something, I won't be long…" she said as an idea came to mind

"Okay." Damon said before he kissed her. Elena's stomach flipped in anticipation and she threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her and set her down on the counter, making it easier for her to kiss him. Just when she was losing her mind Damon abruptly pulled away.

"Wha-?" she groaned

Damon cleared his throat just as Milo came walking in.

He stopped and took in the scene. "Well this is awkward." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I just wanted to grab those beers." Milo lifted them from the counter "As you were." He said lightly walking away.

Elena cringed. "Oh God." She said, Damon laughed "Oh well. It's nothing he hasn't seen before I'm sure."

"Well I'll go now…" she said still scarlet.

"Okay. See you soon." Damon said as kissing her on the side of the head before he re-joined the boys.

Half an hour later Elena was back with an overnight bag. She climbed the stairs and tossed her bag onto Damon's bed. She returned back downstairs to find the three guys having a debate.

"Do way can you beat the Lord of the Rings…" Alaric said

"I didn't say you could, I just said the remake was great." Milo replied

"How could it possibly get any better?" Damon argued "It was amazing."

"I'm telling you…You like the new version. Both of you." Milo laughed

"I'll believe it when I see it." Alaric said

"Fine, but you will." Milo replied with a grin "hey mom."

"Hi." Elena said brushing his hair with her hand and taking a seat beside him. "What have I missed?"

Too soon it was time for Milo to leave. He hugged his father and Ric and kissed his mother.

"I actually have something for you Dad." He said taking a woven leather bracelet from his jacket pocket. "See the silver charm on it? Well, it will burn hot when I'm around so you'll know I'm here."

"Thanks Milo." Damon said letting Milo tie it around his wrist

"I'll try to be around as much as I can but don't panic if I don't appear for a while." He told them. "Okay, see you." He stepped into the circle of ingredients and muttered his Latin while grasping the medallion.

"Bye." They all called, as the flames leapt in the grate. Then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. Sorry for the delay, stupid real life getting in the way as usual. Anyway, here you go. Enjo and review as usual please I apologize in advance for any mistakes here…I'm pretty sure I was asleep there as I quickly wrote this chapter… anywho. Love you.. Dr. B xx**

"So I was thinking…" Elena said nervously

"Yeah?" Damon replied from the bed where he was lounging

"I was thinking earlier about us." She went on "and I think I may have a solution to our problem"

"Which one? Caroline? Klaus? Stefan?" Damon said with a sigh

Elena frowned. They had a lot of problems. "No, none of those." She crawled onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of him "This one's a much…_nicer_ problem."

"Oh, really?" Damon smirked. "Do continue, Miss. Gilbert."

"Well, I picked these up while I was home…." She reached for her bag and pulled out a plastic case and tossed it at Damon.

"Birth Control?" He said half amused "Do you think that will work? I mean, this is fate baby…" he motioned between himself and Elena. "…It might take more than that to stop us…"

"I know." Elena said. "I just want to _be_ with you, Damon. I'm going crazy. I feel like I'm going to explode and jump you at any moment!"

Damon smiled. "Right there with ya. But this is taking a big risk. Are you ready for it yet?"

Elena looked thoughtful. "Yes and no." She smiled "If it happens now it happens now, if it happens in a week, a month then that's fine too. I just need this. I need you."

Damon smiled at her response. "I'm surprised you don't have a condom in there too."

Elena laughed "Well I _did_ think of that but I was too embarrassed to go and steal one from Jeremy. Awkward. So I guess if you just don't…you know…in me, then that's an extra protection detail."

"You've got this all figured out, don't you?" Damon smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup." Elena said

"Pill taken?" Damon asked

"Yup." She said again

"Then I think its shower time." Damon replied, pulling his shirt off.

"Shower time? Yes, please."

Ten minutes later Elena was under the hot spray in Damon's shower. The hot water was oddly calming to her jitters. Damon was pressed against her, and she was having a hard time keeping her jaw off the floor. Wet, naked Damon was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"What are you staring for, you goof?" he said teasingly

"I honestly can't help myself." She purred "You're so sexy."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Come here." He kissed her passionately while he grabbed shower gel and lathered them up. They used their hands to wash and caress each other's naked body; it was the hottest thing Elena had ever imagined. His body was so ripped and hard. She moaned when he caressed her breasts.

"Ugh." Damon groaned "That sound…" he brushed his thumbs over her erect nipples and she called out again.

Damon groaned again and pushed her back against the tiles. They were shockingly cold compared to the heat from the water and Elena shuddered.

"I need you." Damon gasped, nudging her legs apart with his knee.

Elena's body exploded with desire. This was about to happen.

Damon pushed his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on in. She gasped as she felt his hardness brush her entrance. Damon pressed his lips into the crook of her neck as he lifted her leg under the knee and hitched it around his waist.

Elena was panting in anticipation, she needed him now.

As if he shared her thoughts Damon pushed his hard cock in her wetness. They both cried out at the acceptance. Damon began thrusting up into her and Elena gasped at ever bump. She was in heaven. The sensation he was making had her in almost ecstasy already, she knew it wouldn't be long until she would be coming around his cock.

"Damon." She cried out "You're so hard."

Damon picked up the speed. "It's all for you…" he groaned, slamming her hips down onto his big cock.

"Oh!" Elena called out "Oh, I'm going to cum!" she warned him.

"It's okay." He said as he thrusted harder "Come for me…"

"I'm cumming!" she cried as she flexed her hips "YES! OH!" Her orgasm exploded and she went into convulsions around his hard dick. Damon closed his eyes and tensed, concentrating hard on not blowing.

When she came down from her blissful high, Damon lifted her, and carried her from the shower booth. He was still inside her. Carefully he set her down and slipped out of her. Elena groaned at the loss.

"Here." Damon said and he tugged her onto her knees. She sat down on her knees and Damon slipped his body in tight behind her, also on his knees. He parted her legs and then pushed his erection into her from behind.

Elena gasped, leaning back onto him. Her arms reached around and clung to his neck as he set the fast pace. Damon groped at her magnificent breasts, before pulling her face back to kiss her.

"Damon…" she moaned again and this time Damon was unravelling too. He unhooked her arms around his neck and pushed her onto all fours.

"Yes!" Elena called as he mounted her from behind, their bodies making a lush slapping sound as their forms collided. Elena's breasts were bouncing madly as she Climaxed again with a scream.

"Elena!" Damon cried "I'm going to blow…" quickly he pulled out and Elena rolled around just in time for his eruption. His seed shot across her stomach as it pumped from his body.

"Yes…" she groaned, pulling him down on top of her and covering them both in a sticky mess.

"That was incredible." She said

"You're incredible." Damon countered

"Hmm." She sighed "I think we need another shower…"


	13. Chapter 13

Elena watched Damon as he slept. She smiled contently; he looked so peaceful and somewhat vulnerable as he rested, the sheets slung low around his hips. She ached to reach across and kiss him but she didn't want to wake him so instead she lay beside him and remembered last night, the raw passion and desire between them could have set the town ablaze. Desire spread through her and Elena decided to get up before she launched an attack on the sleeping form beside her.

Quickly and quietly Elena slipped from Damon's bedroom, wrapping her body in a black silken robe as she went. She'd just sipped her freshly made tea when she heard a knock at the door.

"Caroline." Elena said as she opened the door

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said confused looking at Elena's scantily clad form before it dawned on her "Oh. I see."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." Elena said feeling more than guilty

Caroline entered the hallway and walked into the living area. "How would you have told me? I mean, you've been dodging my calls for days, you all have."

Elena flushed "I'm sorry Caroline. Things have been really crazy. I can't even begin to tell you how much…"

"Why not?" Caroline said, clearly stung "Don't you trust me?"

"No, of course I do…It's…It's complicated…."

"You know what, that's fine. I thought we were friends." Caroline replied "You know I really need a friend to talk to and I had to come find Damon because I couldn't get hold of you!"

Elena sighed "I'm really sorry, Caroline. Please, talk to me…"

Caroline sighed and looked at her knees. "I slept with Tyler last night…"

Elena blinked, panic spread through her system and she immediately thought about last night. Was she pregnant? Unconsciously her hand moved across her stomach.

"Elena?" Caroline said "Hello?"

"Sorry." Elena said, snapping out of her trance "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I'm freaking out." She admitted "I ran off…I went to your house but you clearly weren't there so I came here…"

"You just left?" Elena asked

"Yeah, he was fast asleep. I slipped out." Caroline confessed

Elena sighed. She needed to talk to Damon, before she could act upon this thought Damon came down the stairs. He was half dressed, he barely noticed Caroline.

"Milo's here." He said rubbing his wrist where Elena knew the bracelet had warned him.

"What?" Elena said jumping up and pulling her robe tighter around her body.

Damon strode to the door and opened it. Milo stood on the door step his hand outstretched as if he were about to rap the door.

"Hey Dad." He said brightly

"Dad?" Caroline shrieked from the couch. "What the _hell_ is going on!"

"Oh crap." Milo muttered, looking at his father.

"My thoughts exactly." Damon said pulling Milo in through the door.

"You guys have a son!" Caroline repeated some twenty minutes later after a hasty explanation. Milo waved from the chair. "That's… wow." Caroline said lost for words.

"What's this? Caroline Forbes speechless?" Damon smirked

"This is insane!" she exclaimed "Elena! You're going to be a Mom…"

Elena smiled; she noticed the longing in Caroline's voice.

"You're going to be a great Mom." Caroline said, her eyes glistening

Elena left Milo talking to Caroline and pulled Damon into the kitchen

"Caroline slept with Tyler last night." She hissed

"What?" Damon said. "Does this mean…are we…?"

"I don't know!" Elena said, running her hand through her hair anxiously "I thought the pill would work…"

"How long have you been taking it?" Damon asked

"Well…not every day" Elena confessed "I've been a bit lax recently…."

Damon sighed "That's alright. If it's meant to be then it will be." He pulled Elena against his chest, to calm her.

"Do we tell Caroline?" Elena asked

"No." Damon said "I think it's too late to tell her now."

"Caroline would love a baby; she has always wanted a family since we were kids."

"…and that's what she'll get, we'll keep her and her baby safe."

"And how are we doing that again?" Milo said, walking in

"No idea." Damon said "But we will."

Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder and he wound his arms around her waist.

Damon cleared his throat "So..Milo. Awkward, but are you a bun in the over or what?"

"Damon!" Elena gasped, going red.

"What? Just asking…" Damon said

"Oh my god." Elena buried her face in his shoulder

"Ew. No, not yet." Milo said, looking disturbed

"Oh, okay." Damon said "Looks like Caroline needs to get back to Tyler."

They heard footsteps approach "What's that about Tyler?"

Damon cringed slightly "Uh. You and Tyler…how's that working out."

"Not that it's anyone's business but I don't think it's working out…." Caroline sighed

"What?" Milo said, looking alarmed "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'm not so sure we're right for each other." She said

"Don't be ridiculous. You're fine. Perfect, in fact!" Milo said quickly

"What do you know? You don't know me or Tyler" Caroline said shocked

"Trust me. You guys belong together." Milo urged

"I don't understand." Elena said to Caroline. "Last night?"

"Last night was a mistake." Caroline said "This is too weird, talking about this right now. I'm going to go…"

"No, Caroline…" Elena moaned but in a blur she was gone.

Elena sighed.

"This can't be happening!" Milo said looking between Damon and Elena

"Don't worry, they'll sort it out." Damon replied

"Well I can't take that chance. I'm staying here until I know this is going to work out…" Milo said finally.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Sorry for the delay again. How are you? I hope you enjoy this short chapter. It's all Milo-ie. Enjoy and hit that review button! Love as always. Dr. B xx**

Milo casually strolled through the mall and took the escalator to the top level, that's when he stopped dead. He was in over his head.

Milo J Salvatore didn't scare easy. He squared his shoulders and strode on. His eyes widened in horror. He was surrounded by rails and rails of frills and meringues. Sparkles and sequins where ever he turned. He squinted through the crowds of excited girls until he spotted some familiar ones. He carefully manoeuvred through the ladies until he came into contact with his own.

"Milo." Elena said in a surprised tone, hugging him "What are you doing here?"

"Hey." Milo said kissing her briefly on the cheek "I've come to…help." He tried not to cringe

"Aww. You're too cute!" Caroline cooed

"That would look amazing on you." He said to Caroline as she picked up a red dress.

"You think?" she said with a smile "we're running out of time! Prom is so close…"

"Definitely." Milo encouraged "Tyler will love it."  
>"He can love it all he wants from afar. I'm going to prom alone." She sniffed<p>

"Alone!" Milo exclaimed "No way. You can go with Tyler, it would be perfect. You can reconcile and dance together; it would be all romantic and stuff..."

"I highly doubt that is going to happen…oh Elena, look at those shoes!" Caroline said

"Wow." Elena said, her eyes glazing over as she studied them. Milo shook his head in bewilderment.

Half an hour later Milo found himself, sitting on a wooden chair outside the changing rooms, his legs draped in various dresses, his arms clutching many varieties of shoes and his head even supporting a twinkling tiara that Caroline had placed there for safe keeping.

"What do you think of this one?" Caroline called stepping out in a lavender gown, the bust covered in purple diamanté.

"Hmm…" Elena said popping her head out from behind the other curtain. "Nice. But not as nice as the others."

"Totally." Caroline said seriously, she lifted a lemon coloured dress from the pile on Milo's lap and kicked of the purple heels she had been wearing.

"How cute are you!" she laughed as Milo scowled. She quickly took her phone and snapped a photo of him scowling and sent it to Damon's phone.

"I really like this emerald one." Elena called from behind her curtain.

"Give me a second…" Caroline said. "Okay…let me see." They both stepped out.

"Wow." Milo said to Elena "You look beautiful."

Elena smiled and blushed "Thanks."

Caroline welled up. "Elena! You look so beautiful. Damon won't know what's hit him; he'll really enjoy ripping it off you after prom…."

"Please!" Milo choked "Future child present…gross."

"Oh come on, it's cute." Caroline laughed. "Try on the nude heels, Elena."

Just then Caroline's phone buzzed. "Aww. Damon says the tiara really brings out the sparkle in your eyes." She and Elena burst out laughing

"Dick." Milo muttered. He tossed the piles of shoes onto the floor and picked up the various dresses.

"Here." He said holding out a black dress to Caroline. "This will look amazing on you."

"Really?" she said taking it.

"Really."

When she stepped out again Milo wolf whistled. "Man!" he exclaimed and Caroline blushed.

The long midnight black dress clung perfectly to her body. It had one strap made of black ruffled flowers that set the dress off perfectly.

"You look so hot." He smiled.

"You do!" Elena agreed, taking the tiara off Milo's head and slotting into place on Caroline's.

"Should I get it?" Caroline said

"Definitely." Milo nodded. "Tyler won't know what's hit him!"

"You don't give up, do you?" she sighed stepping behind the curtain to remove her dress.

"Nope." Milo muttered. "So are we done now? I need a beer…" he asked

"NO!" Caroline shouted

"What?...why?" Milo whined

"Bags and make up!" the girls called in unison.

Milo groaned and flung himself back down onto the chair defeated.


	15. Chapter 15

Milo walked to the bar in the grill, man, did he need a drink.

"Alright Princess?" Alaric said with a smirk in Damon's direction.

Milo huffed "You showed him the picture?" he shot a Damon.

Damon smiled and shrugged.

"You're such an ass." He mumbled

"Aw, don't be mad at Daddy. Look how cute you are!" Alaric lit up the screen on his phone and showed his wallpaper. Of course it was the picture of Milo and the tiara.

"Ric, Now you're an ass." Milo grumbled as he signal at the bar tender for a beer.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked, before he took a drink from his glass

"She's at home, putting her dress away." Milo answered as he sat down on a bar stool. "But they're coming over soon."

Just then Tyler Lockwood entered the Grill. His eyes swept the room quickly before his face fell. He sighed and walked up to the bar.

"Have you seen Caroline?" he asked Damon

"No." Damon said "I'll tell her you're looking for her shall I?"

"Yeah, great." Tyler said, "Who's this?" he added looking at Milo

"This…" Damon said quickly "Is Milo…my brother." They looked far too similar for any other explanation.

"You and Stefan have another brother?" Tyler blinked, "I didn't know…I never heard Caroline mention it before."

"I live with our uncle." Milo said, and then he outstretched his arm "Nice to meet you, man."

"Uh, yeah." Tyler said shaking his hand. "Well I'm going to grab a table, see you around."

They watched as Tyler walked to the corner and sat down at a table. He had just lifted the menu when Caroline and Elena walked in.

"Hey." Damon said, jumping down from his bar stool when Elena approached.

"Hi." She said, putting her arms around his neck. "Miss me?"

Damon kissed her quickly. "Always." He whispered in her ear.

"I got a dress." Elena said "and so did Caroline."

"Yes, thank goodness! Only two days until prom. I am so unorganised, it's not like me." Caroline complained

"Well you've had your reasons." Damon said, nodding in the direction of Tyler.

Caroline followed his eyes and she quickly turned her back on Tyler when she spotted him.

"He's asking for you." Damon said

"Ugh. Well he can ask all he wants." She said stubbornly"

"What's the problem with you?" Milo asked "He likes you, you like him…?"

"Yes, but he's a werewolf and I'm a vampire!" she hissed "It can't work…it _won't_ work."

"How do you know?" Milo said "Give him a shot…"

"We've been over this…" Caroline began

"Shh." Alaric said quickly "He's coming over."

"Caroline?" Tyler asked

"What do you want, Tyler?" Caroline asked

"I just want to talk." He said

"Fine. Talk away."

"I meant in private…" he answered frowning.

"You can say what you need to in front of these guys. I have nothing to hide." She said

"Okay." Tyler said "Why are you ignoring me?"

"You know why." She sniffed "We've talked about this."

"I know but I don't care, Caroline. I want to be with you, what does it matter if we're-" he struggled for the right words

"Supposed to be mortal enemies?" Damon threw in and Elena elbowed him in the ribs

"…if we're a little different." Tyler said firmly, ignoring Damon's words.

Caroline looked close to tears, she was torn.

"Just, please, give us another go. Come to prom with me…?" Tyler asked looking into her eyes

"She can't" Milo said and everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Tyler said

"I said she can't go to prom with you." Milo said leaning against the bar and throwing his arm around Caroline, "Because she's going with me."

"What?" Tyler said shocked. "Oh…I see." He looked awkward.

"Yeah, sorry man, no hard feelings." He took a sip of his beer and turned his back on Tyler.

Tyler gave Caroline one last look then strode off.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline hissed at Milo when Tyler was out of ear shot.

"Relax." He smirked "Did you see how jealous he was? He's going to go out of his way to win you back at prom. Admit it, you want him to…don't you?"

Caroline looked down but then nodded slowly. "This better work." She said

"Trust me, it will." Milo promised.


	16. Chapter 16

Damon pulled on his jacket and then straightened his tie.

"Looking sharp." Milo said after a wolf whistle.

"I know." Damon joked cockily. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Milo smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He'd never worn a tux in his life.

"You picking Mom up?" Milo asked

"Yeah." Damon said "Are you picking Caroline up?"

"Yup. In a limo." Milo replied

"Limo?" Damon cringed

"You have met Caroline…?" Milo sniggered

"You're right. It's so very Caroline. We're taking my car, a classic ride."

"Well I better get going. We're picking up Bonnie and Uncle Jeremy too."

"Alright, see you at prom." Damon tried not to cringe at the last word. "Remember, the real party continues back here. Bring who you want."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass, I'm keeping my distance tonight." Milo muttered awkwardly

Damon frowned for a moment but said nothing on the matter as a slight realisation set in. "Okay, sure."

At 7pm Damon pulled up outside the Gilbert household. He entered the house through his usual way; Elena's window.

He was speechless. Elena stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She was applying a thin layer of coral gloss to her plump lips. She wore an emerald green dress that would look over the top on any other girl but looked utterly breath taking on her; it showed off her chest in an obvious yet classy manner and clung perfectly to her thighs and bottom. Her hair was simply curled, a tiny amount pinned back with a pretty jewelled clip.

Damon exhaled…when he remembered how. "WOW…just….wow." he breathed

Elena jumped her hand flying to her chest in shock. "Damon!" she laughed when she recovered.

"Elena…you look, _so_ beautiful." Damon said his eyes unable to look away from her.

Elena blushed a tiny bit. Her thick lashes fluttering slightly. "Thank you." She smiled "You look very _dashing_…"

Damon did his eye thing that made Elena's heart skip a beat.

"Here." He said "We're sticking with tradition, right?" He tied a corsage onto her wrist.

"Thank you." She smiled widely "I know you don't like the idea of prom that much but-"

"-but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Elena." Damon finished for her and she sighed contently.

He had moved closer to her. Too close. Elena's heart sped up and her thoughts became hazy. She acknowledged his hands coming lightly around her hips and she acknowledged the small moan that escaped her parted lips before they closed around his.

"Hmm…oops." Elena said when they broke apart. She wiped her fingers across his lips removing the sheen of her lip gloss.

"If I didn't already know how much you want to go to prom, I'd rip this pretty dress from your body and…well…maybe I should just show you later?"

Elena swallowed the pang of lust that sprang through her body. "You know…"she said quietly. "I haven't taken my pill…"

"I know. Milo said something…or, well I guessed from what he didn't say." Damon replied

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Elena asked him

"I know I am." He said looking into her eyes.

"I am too." She replied resting her forehead against his.

"Damon." Elena said in barely more than I whisper. "I'm so in love with you…`you should know that…"

She felt Damon shudder slightly against her. "I love you too, Elena."


	17. Chapter 17

Damon tried his best not to cringe; the school hall had been transformed into a dance hall. A gate way of merged balloons led way to the photo session for the cheesy prom snap.

"Come on we are so getting our picture taken…" Elena said tugging Damon's hand.

"Really?" Damon said, before remembering this was Elena's senior prom "Alright, let's go."

"Beautiful" the chubby, balding photographer said five minutes later "Okay bucko, you look down at your prom date and you miss, you look at the camera. Okay? 3, 2, 1…" *flash*

"That's the shot. Beautiful, you look very good together." The photographer said before they re-joined prom.

Before long they spotted the others.

"Bonnie, Caroline you both look amazing!" Elena gushed

"So do you, Elena."

"Shall we dance?" Damon asked Elena.

As they all melted off for their first dance Milo shifted uncomfortably. "So, er, may I have this dance?" he said holding his arm out for Caroline.

Caroline beamed. "You may." She took hold of Milo's hand and they drew closer together.

"It's really sweet of you to come with me, Milo." She said as they rotated on the spot.

"Don't mention it." Milo smiled. "Have you spoken to Tyler?"

Caroline sighed. "He txt me earlier, he said that he's coming alone and he hopes I'll save a dance for him."

"Well that sounds encouraging." Milo enthused as he spun Caroline outwards and then back in.

"I guess so." She said, placing her hand back on his shoulder.

"Does he make you happy, Caroline?" Milo said

She nodded.

"Then what's the big problem?" Milo asked

"It's just…we're a different 'species'" she said "how can it work? His mother _hates_ me, my mother doesn't think much of him, and if his teeth come in contact with me I'm literally dead…" she sighed again

"But…you love each other. Trust me that's all you need." Milo said. "Look at my parents." Caroline glanced across the room and saw Damon and Elena. They were dancing; both staring into each other's eyes, Damon's lips were moving and whatever he said made Elena beam before she reached up to kiss him.

"They're different species. But they're in love and I can truthfully tell you that nineteen years down the line they're still like this."

Caroline's eyes welled with tears. "But how do I know it will be the same for me?"

"You don't." Milo said simply. "But don't you owe it to yourself to try?"

Caroline nodded then laughed. "When did you get so wise?"

"Oh you know. Stick around for the next two decades and find out." Milo grinned

The song ended and Milo felt a tap to his shoulder. "I'm totally cutting in." Damon said Taking Caroline by the hand "Elena wants to dance with her son."

"When am I ever going to get this opportunity again?" Elena laughed as she hugged Milo.

"That's true." Milo said.

"Aww." Caroline said as she and Damon began dancing. "Good job with that boy, Damon."

Damon smiled "What are you talking about, I haven't even started yet."

"I know but you know what I mean, you guys obviously do an amazing job with Milo."

"Well thank you." Damon smirked "So…Tyler Lockwood is totally checking you out. 3 O Clock…" Damon said raising an eyebrow.

Caroline gasped. "What, is he looking?" she buried her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Relax Barbie." Damon soothed "What's the deal?"

"Oh, I don't know." She whined. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Damon said quietly. "Come on, head up."

Damon had danced her across the hall and when she lifted her head she was next to Tyler.

"Well I think I need some punch…" Damon said loudly, letting go of Caroline "Tyler why don't you cut in?"

"May I?" Tyler said to Caroline with pleading eyes

"Sure."

"Thank you." Caroline mouthed to Damon over Tyler's shoulder.

Damon inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey, I'm Tracey…wanna dance?" a pretty girl in a pink dress asked Damon as he left them

"No, not really." Damon said barely looking at her as he walked back towards Elena.


	18. Chapter 18

"So do you want to get out of here?" The girl said to Milo, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah, why not." Milo answered. "Wait here. I'll be right back…" He scanned the room until he spotted the familiar faces. Damon, Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler Lockwood were sitting together.

"Hey, I'm gonna take off." He said clapping Damon on the shoulder.

"Be home by 10.30 young man." Damon said with mock authority

"Well its 10.55 now…" Milo replied

"In the morning." Damon winked before waving at the Girl across the room.

"You're so embarrassing." Milo said. "Alright, Night guys."

"Cya. Milo."

"Bye"

"How long can they actually dance for?" Jeremy complained with a look at Elena, Bonnie and Caroline who were still enjoying themselves.

"I have no idea." Tyler replied "Maybe we should set the fire alarms off…"

"Alright, Drinks back at my house, there are plenty of beds so feel free to crash…" Damon said as he arose. "Let's get out of here."

Surprisingly the girls left without any problems so Jeremy, Alaric and Bonnie came in Damon's car while Caroline and Tyler took Tyler's car.

Back at the boarding house they continued their night. Elena cracked up the volume of the music and Damon supplied everyone with drinks.

"I wonder where Caroline and Tyler have gotten to." Bonnie asked

"Oh they're just pulling into the drive now." Damon said and when they all looked at him he said "Vampire hearing, remember."

True enough Tyler and Caroline came in a moment later; they were carrying bags of Chinese food and lots of beer.

They all ate and drank merrily, and then moved into the living area.

Caroline began clearing up the dishes and Elena followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey don't bother with that, I'll do it tomorrow ." Elena said

"You sure? I don't mind…" Caroline said cheerily

"I'm sure….So you and Tyler….?" Elena enquired

"We're back together!" Caroline squealed and she and Elena hugged

"Yes! About time." Elena encouraged. "This is perfect."

"I know, I'm so happy." Caroline beamed.

"Let's go back in." Elena said

When they entered the living room Damon was seeing Alaric out.

"You bailing on us Ric?" Caroline asked

"Yes, this may just cross the student/teacher comfort line." He grinned "Enjoy yourselves."

"Bye, Ric." Damon said closing the door. Caroline went off to find Tyler so Damon pulled Elena to him.

"Alone at last." He said before kissing her.

"I think …it's time …I got out …of this dress…" Elena said between kisses.

"Hmm… need a hand with that?" Damon askes raising his eyebrow.

"Definitely. I'll go on up." Elena said, pulling the pin out of her hair.

Damon watched her go and then walked to the living room.

"We're turning in." Damon announced to the remainders. "Pick any bed you want…unless it's occupied…and help yourself to whatever."

"Night." They called.

Damon actually felt nervous as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Tonight was the night. He was going to fully be with Elena. They were going to create life; tonight was the start of their life together.

He found Elena perched on the edge of his bed. When he closed the door she stood up.

"Unzip me?" she said, turning around and pulling her hair away from her back.

Damon walked to her. His hands slid up her back but instead of unzipping her dress he kissed her neck seductively. Elena turned and kissed him aggressively, her arms clamping around his neck. Damon moaned into her open mouth and pushed her back until she was pressed into the wall. His hand went down and pushed the emerald dress up her perfect thighs and he then proceeded to push her lacey panties aside. She called out as he pushed two fingers inside her. He pumped his digits while his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Yes!" Elena moaned before she pushed her tongue against his in a deep kiss, her hand working his bulge through his trousers.

Damon sped his finger sat inhuman speed and Elena cried out as she came around his fingers.

When she came down and her legs stopped shaking she all but ripped Damon's clothes off. Damon spun her around and unzipped her dress and she stepped out of it. She surveyed Damon's rock hard, sexy body, getting a thrill from seeing his naked form. Elena pushed him back onto the bed. She seductively slipped out of her panties and then slowly unhooked her bra. She rubbed her own aching breasts, rolling her thumbs over her erect nipples. As she done this she watched Damon's reaction. His erection stood straight up, it seemed to grow even larger and stiffer as he admired her.

When she couldn't stand it any longer she crawled up the bed and whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me…"

Damon kissed her as he climbed over her body. His knee nudged her legs further apart and he guided his erection inside her. They both moaned as they united. Damon began making love to her; slowly and with so much passion it wasn't long before she was crying out again.

Damon was panting, trying to hold on as her walls clenches tightly around his cock. When they slowed he picked up the pace. He angled her hips now and thrust faster. "Yes!" Damon hit her G spot and Elena's eyes were practically rolling in her head.

"That's it, harder baby! Oh Damon!" she moaned, that sensational feeling only he brought her building again.

"That's it! Come on! Yes…Cum Elena…" Damon called out, his rock hard dick hitting her special place again and again.

"I'm cumming again!" Elena said, practically sobbing in bliss. "Oh Damon."

Damon rolled their tightly entertwinted bodies so Elena was on top riding him. She rocked back and forward, her head thrown back.

"Ahh. Yes. Yes!" Damon cried, he sucked on her nipples before she pulled back

Elena began bouncing up and down on his erection. She could feel his cock throbbing and knew it wouldn't be long.

"I love you Damon." She moaned "Cum in me…"

"Love you too. Oh Elena!" Damon panted as his orgasm exploded and he shot load upon load of his seed inside her.

"Yes. Cum in me Damon, that's it." Elena climaxed with him at the force of his pleasure. She milked him dry and collapsed forward onto his chest.

They panted and moaned as they both came back to life. Neither was capable of speaking yet, but Elena was extremely satisfied and was completely in awe of Damon. Tonight was special. She never imagined she would love him this much and she was positive they'd just created their baby; she snuggled closer to Damon and was ecstatic that their baby had been created in pure love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming, they make me smile :] Enjoy! Love...Dr. B xx**

"What time is it?" Elena yawned, stretching widely in Damon's bed.

"It's just gone 5am." Damon mumbled, he was sitting up on the bed, cross legged.

The room was candle lit so a soft light filled the room. Elena stared at Damon's face for a while in silence. He was lightly tracing his index finger across her flat stomach, drawing letters and swirls. His face was happy and relaxed, something she was getting used to seeing there these days.

Elena was absaloutly certain she was pregnant, she already felt different. She knew it was impossible to know this early and she knew all these signs she was feeling were far to early to be possible but she felt like she was glowing.

"That tickles..." Elena laughed

Damon moved forward so he was lying on his stomach, his head near her middle. He kissed her belly gently, then began tracing letters across her skin again. She closed her eyes and spelt the words.

"I love you too." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"So..." Damon began as he crawled back up to her and lay facing her on his elbow, Elena mirrored him. "...what are we going to call the baby...well that's if there's one in there...i think there _is_..."

Elena laughed. "What do you mean? His name is Milo! And _I_ think he's in there too..."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Come on Elena...Milo said his name is Milo...for all WE know we called him Giseppee at Birth..."

"Oh yeah!" Elena mused "That is possible. Hmm...how about...Alaric?"

"Poor kid... just kidding, don't tell Ric I said that..." Damon added. "What about Wilfrid?"

"Sebastian!" Elena yelled

"Felix...no...Gaylord!" Damon threw in

"Gaylord Salvatore..." Elena said "Has a ring to it."

"Let's tell Milo we're calling him Gaylord Salvatore." Damon laughed

"Oh my God, yes!" Elena giggled

"I _do_ like 'Milo'..." Damon said

"Yeah, me too. Milo...Family name." Elena said

"I know. He told me." Damon said remembering "Shall we middle name him Jeremy?"

"Aww. That's sweet." Elena sighed "Are you sure you don't want to choose a Salvatore name?"

"Hmm...Stefan?" Damon said... "No, let's stick with Jeremy."

"I love it." Elena smiled.

"Are you in there, Baby?" Damon said, moving his face over her tummy.

"I guess we just wait and see." Elena said

"Maybe we should get some rest?" Damon sugested

"Aww...I was kind of hoping for a live action replay of last night..." Elena smirked

"Oh really? Well i'm sure I could be persuaded..." Damon managed to say before Elena's lips closed around his.

Day light flooded in through the window when they awoke again.

"It's just gone half ten" Elena said stiffling a yawn.

"Breakfast?" Damon said

"Yes." Elena rubbed her eyes and stretched. She pulled on Damon's shirt from last night and a pair of pj bottoms.

Damon dressed quickly in jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Piggy back!" Elena said as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and closed her arms around his neck. Damon carried her down to the kitchen on his back. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy. They were both wearing their prom dresses, looking far from glamerous with panda eyes and bed hair. Jeremy was wearing his boxers and his crinkled shirt.

"Morning." Elena said from Damon's back. He backed her against the work top and she sat ontop of it, releasing him.

"Tyler still asleep?" Damon said, pouring himself a coffee.

"Yeah." Caroline said taking a bite from a bagel.

"How much did I drink?" Bonnie complained, resting her head on the table.

They all laughed

"Coffee?" Damon said offering Elena a cup

"No, i'll get some tea." she said hopping down from the worktop.

She made her usual cup of special tea and leaned against the counter.

Milo came through the kitchen. "Hey." he said looking around

"Good night?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Yes." Milo said coyly "You? Wait...never mind. How did it go with Tyler?" he said to caroline

"He's asleep upstairs." Caroline giggled.

Milo high fived her and Elena laughed and then took a gulp of her tea.

She dropped her mug to the floor where it shattered, roasting tea splashing everywhere.

"Aghh!" she cried out, bending over in two as pain fuelled through her.

Damon's arms were around her in two seconds. Everyone jumped up, concerned voices filling her ears.

"Elena!" Damon's voice was loudest "What's wrong."

"My insides are burning!" she cried, her hands clutching around her stomach

Milo groaned "Did you put vervain in your tea?"

"Yes." Elena sobbed, her body filled with fear

Damon's face looked tortured as he held Elena. "How do you feel?"

"It's passing." she sobbed

"What's going on?" Jeremy said, his face alarmed

"The tea burned me." Milo said

"What?" Jeremy said his eyes widening "Are you Pregnant?"

"Oh my god" Caroline said looking worried

"Is the baby okay?" Elena cried looking at Damon

"I don't know...Milo?" Damon said, his eyes pleading

"It'll be okay...I'm okay..." Milo said, correcting himself

"Are you sure?" Elena sobbed, tears rolling from her cheeks as she rubbed her tummy

"I'm still here arn't I?" Milo smiled "Don't worry, Mom... If something bad had happened I would have vanished."

"I'm so sorry." Elena cried against Damon's chest.

"Shh." he rocked her "Don't be... It was an accident. Milo's okay."

"Elena are you sure you feel alright?" Bonnie asked

"I feel fine now..." she promised, trying to calm herself

"You're pregnant!" Caroline squeeled "You guys!" she clapped her hands.

"Wow." Milo said "This is so surreal."

Just then Tyler stepped into the kitchen. "What the hell is going on?" he asked...


	20. Chapter 20

It had been four months since prom, four months since they'd last seen Tyler running from the Boarding house. Damon and Elena had broken the news about Elena and Caroline's pregnancies, about the hybrid baby to Tyler and Caroline. They'd reacted very differently. Caroline was shocked of course but within ten minutes she was crying tears of joy, Elena was aware of how badly Caroline had wanted babies and how devastated she'd been when that choice had been taken away from her, Tyler on the other hand paced back and forth around the room, his face screwed up in frustration, unable to accept that this was happening. In the end he'd bailed and last they'd heard he was travelling around California trying to clear his head.

Caroline was surprisingly coping very well considering this. She and Elena were closer than ever and Damon was helping her with everything he could. She and Elena were attending their final year of high school as usual; no one else knew they were pregnant except for their select few friends and they managed to hide it well with the lucky use of bulky winter clothing.

Both Elena and Caroline had had their 12 week scan. Damon held Elena's hand tightly as they saw their baby for the first time. The Sonographer moved the transducer over Elena's tummy.

"That's your baby" The sonographer said with a smile, twisting the screen for them to get a closer look.

"That's him." Elena gushed; looking from the screen to Damon's smiling face.

"…or her…" the sonographer added. "You never know."

Damon smirked down at Elena who tried not to laugh.

"So everything's okay?" Damon asked

"Everything looks great…really great actually." The Sonographer said pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Your baby seems _very_ strong, it's very developed, look how clearly you can see it on the screen. It's incredible, I've never seen anything like this before, and I'm wondering if I should get someone else to take a look, a doctor maybe, it's incredible…"

Elena looked quickly at Damon who looked directly into the sonographer's eyes, compelling her "No. There's no need, really."

She looked right back at him and then said vaguely "no…there's no need." She looked confused for a second; she then shook her head slowly. "…so…do you want a picture?"

Caroline took Milo with her for her scan.

Damon and Elena were at the boarding house when they arrived home. They were watching a movie, Elena tucked under Damon's arm snugly.

"Well, how'd it go?" Elena said sitting up.

"Well…" Milo said awkwardly

"What? What's wrong?" Damon said urgently, looking at Caroline who was saying nothing.

Milo handed Damon an envelope, he opened it quickly and pulled out its contents.

"Oh!" Damon said loudly.

"What?" Elena said, looking anxious. She yanked the envelope from Damon and looked at the contents, it was a picture.

"Twins?" Elena yelled "Oh my God, Caroline!"

There was a flurry of girlie squeals as Elena and Caroline hugged each other, jumping up and down.

Damon stood up and hugged Caroline too. "Did you know about this?" he said to Milo over her shoulder

"No." Milo smiled, shaking his head. "I didn't know."

"I can't believe it." Caroline said, wiping her eyes. "It's everything I ever wanted."

Elena bit her lip, she was unsure if she should ask this, but she did. "Car, What about…Tyler…are you going to tell him?"

Caroline sighed. "No, I'm not. I'm going to do this myself; he's made his feeling very clear. These are _my_ babies, I can do it alone."

"You're not going to be alone." Damon said, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

Caroline made an "aww." noise before she burst into tears and threw her arms around Damon, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh." Damon said, patting her awkwardly "Are you okay?"

"You're the sweetest guy ever, Damon Salvatore; I can't believe you used to be an ass…"

"Shh." Damon joked "Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to think of…"

Elena laughed and then began crying too. She moved and hugged Caroline who finally let go of Damon.

Milo looked alarmed and stared at his father glad he didn't have to deal with this.

"Hormones. Sorry." Caroline said and she and Elena began laughing again.

When things had calmed down Elena went to Damon and secured her arms around her neck. "I love you." She mumbled into his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered. Kissing the top of her head.

"No really. I love you so much. I know I couldn't do this without you…"

Damon moved back so he was staring into her eyes. "This is Forever." He said as he placed his hand over her tiny bump.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Sorry for the delays in updates, I've been off travelling around Europe. I'm so glad to be back and catching up on season 3! Hope you're well and still enjoying this story. As usual I'd appreciate you hitting that little blue review button Love- Dr. B xx**

Elena was having a bad day. She'd over slept and was rushing to get to school. At almost five months pregnant Elena was having a hard time covering her growing tum. It was frosty outside so she pulled on a large grey woollen cardigan over her black vest. She added a long scarf that covered her well. She rushed to school and just about made it in time for class. Luckily she was in double history first and Ric turned a blind eye that she was a couple of minutes late. She took her usual seat across from Bonnie and took out her pen. In rushing to school she's gotten rather flustered and hot. Alaric was busy talking about the lesson while writing key notes on the board. Elena decided to take her scarf off, stretching in her seat to take it off. Just then the girl sitting across from her laughed.

"Elena, you so need to get some exercise, you're getting really fat."

Caroline gasped loudly and scowled from across the room, Bonnie glared at the girl too.

Elena's face burned red and she quickly bundled her scarf on her lap. Ric had stopped talking about Korea and the whole class went silent.

"Detention, Cheryl. I'll speak to you after class." Ric said in a dangerous tone.

"What?" Cheryl objected " But Mr. Saltzman I have Cheer practice after school!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you verbally abused a student and interrupted my class. 3.30, I'll expect you here."

He continued with class and Elena tried to concentrate on taking notes. "Are you okay?" Bonnie mouthed to her. Elena nodded and looked back at her notes.

"That bitch!" Caroline said as they made their way to Biology "I could literally snap her neck!"

Elena tried to laugh. "How long can we keep this a secret?" she asked

"I'm not sure." Caroline said "I'm sick of wearing so many layers and holding my bag or a folder across my middle. It's ridiculous!"

"Maybe we should drop out…" Elena said "or "move away" ' She added dramatically

Caroline gasped "Drop out? No way! I guess I could always transfer a school near to where Daddy is… this is so stupid, I wish we could just tell everyone."

Elena sighed "You know we can't. Not until we know it's safe. Klaus could have spies everywhere…"

"I know." Caroline said sadly "Well we just have to last the week to get through and then it's the Christmas holidays."

The bell rang for morning break and Elena made her way to her locker. She smiled widely as she spotted a sexy someone leaning casually against it.

"What are you doing here?" she said with a smile, looking around, luckily not many people were around this area.

"Well, a little vampire slaying birdy told me someone called my baby momma fat so I've come to detach that bitch's limbs from her body." Damon said with a smirk.

"Ha-Ha." Elena said sarcastically

"So are you gonna ditch and come away with me?" Damon asked with his trademark smile

"I can't…" Elena said

"Why not? Come on…" Damon said taking her hand.

"I…Well…" She closed her fingers around his. "Alright…let's go."

When they got to the car lot Elena saw Milo in the back of Damon's car.

"What's going on?" she said.

"Family road trip." Damon said. Flurries of snowflakes fell from the sky and Elena hurried to get into the warmth of the car.

"Hey." Milo said

"Hey." Elena smiled, looking back at Milo. "This is all very strange."

"Trust me. You're going to enjoy it." Milo smiled.

They drove for miles. The snow was settling and Elena asked aloud where they were going but Damon told her not to worry. So she didn't.

They pulled into a parking spot and went into a bar and got something to eat. When they were comfortably full they left and Elena took Damon's hand. She walked in the direction of the car but Damon guided her away and pulled her onto the side walk. "This way." He said

They crunched through the snow. It was dark now and Elena couldn't help but wonder where they were going. They'd only walked a few minutes when Damon stopped. They were outside a venue, she could hear loud music coming from inside.

"Well…" Damon smiled "Do you want to go in?"

Elena was confused. Was Damon talking her to a bar…when she was pregnant?

A couple walked past them and the bouncer on the door took tickets from them. Elena glanced at the "Upcoming" poster on the wall. She found todays date.

"Stateless!" she squealed. "Oh my god, Damon!"

"So…do you want to go in?" he asked again

"Are you kidding?" she laughed, yanking him inside.

"Tickets?" the bouncer asked

"You checked them already" Damon said looking him in the eyes

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The man said blankly

"Nice one." Milo grinned. "I could not miss out on this gig. Hope you don't mind me crashing, shame they're not around in 19 years…"

"Don't be silly. This is amazing." Elena grinned, trying not to dwell on the fact that her favourite band wasn't around in the future.

They climbed the stairs onto the upstairs level. Damon pushed his way to the front of the balcony and set to work.

"Take a beat." He compelled some people making a safe environment for Elena to stand.

They had the perfect spot to see the stage. The support act was just packing up and Elena couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

"Thank you, Damon. This is incredible. It's just what I needed"

Damon stood behind her, his hands around her and her bump, protecting her.

"You're welcome." He leaned down and kissed her. Elena sighed contently, leaning back against Damon and not knowing that tonight was going to get even better.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a strange life Milo thought to himself as he watched his parents. Damon Salvatore, no, _The _Damon Salvatore, the so called crazy impulsive vampire and Elena Gilbert, the Doppelgänger of Katherine Peirce standing together watching a band. Damon was standing behind Elena, his arms wrapped protectively around her and their baby bump, swaying them to the music. Damon was singing the words into her ear while Elena beamed from ear to ear looking happier than Milo had seen her these past few months of her pregnancy. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that he'd be travelling into the past and meeting his parents before they were together and now as they began their life. Just then he saw Elena look up at Damon and say something, he said something in return and they kissed. Milo looked away, sure it was sweet that they were so in love but _still_ they were his parents.

He glanced around and saw a girl smiling at him. He smiled that classic Salvatore smile at her and she bit her lip. He left his parents and wandered back through the crowd.

"Hey." He said looking at her, his eyes sparkling

"Hi, I'm Lisa." She smiled, her brown eyes peeking out through thick lashes.

"Milo." he said loudly over the music "Are you enjoying Stateless?" he added

"I am!" she laughed "How about you?"

"Yeah." He said "Can't believe it got a chance to see them, it's been a great night. It's getting even better now though…"

She laughed and chewed her lip briefly "So Milo…can I buy you a beer?" she asked hopefully

"How about breakfast?" Milo smirked

Lisa blinked rapidly "Does that line usually work?" she smirked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah." Milo said confidently "It does."

"You're right." She agreed. "Wanna get out of here?"

"_I think I might've inhaled you__  
><em>_I could feel you behind my eyes__  
><em>_You've gotten into my bloodstream__  
><em>_I could feel you floating in me "_

Elena cheered loudly as the band finished their last song. She swivelled in Damon's arms and faced him

"That was incredible. Thank you again."

Damon smiled back at her "You're welcome. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"I'm glad." Elena said "Although, Caroline and Bonnie are going to be pissed, they love stateless…"

Damon laughed "Well too bad, I wanted you all to myself tonight… Blondie and witchy will just have to deal. It's just me and you…"

"…and Milo." Elena laughed

"Oh yeah, poor kid sounded so excited when I told him, besides I was afraid if I left him behind he's call social services…" Damon said

Elena laughed out loud at the thought of their nineteen year old doing this.

"And how would he explain that one? "hello child line? yes, my vampire dad and my mom who is technically one year younger than me have gone on a road trip without me…." She said

Damon considered that. "Oh yeah… never thought of that."

Elena smiled. "Hey…where is Milo?" she looked around at the people waiting to leave

"He took off about a half hour ago with a pretty brunette…." Damon smirked

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Like father like son, eh?"

Damon faked a look of shock. "Hey! I only have eyes for one pretty Brunette… and she's right here."

They left the building and stepped out into the snow.

Elena shivered, pulling her scarf out of her bag and wrapping it around her neck.

"Here." Damon said, shrugging out of his leather jacket and holding it out for her.

"Thanks." She smiled, as she slipped into it. She pulled it tight around her and her mouth watered as she breathed in its scent, Damon's scent.

"Looks good on you." Damon said, with an appreciative nod.

"Looks good on you." Elena confirmed, talking Damon's hand tightly in hers.

"Let's go for a walk." Damon said out of the blue

"Okay." Elena smiled. She couldn't remember the last time it had been just them, no Caroline, no Milo, no Jeremy. Just selfish Damon and Elena time.

They walked and talked about nothing, and everything. The snow crunched under their feet.

They came to a halt at a quiet place. It was enclosed with trees, all bare branches covered in twinkling white lights. The snow began falling lightly again and Elena sighed at the perfectness of this place. Quiet and beautiful.

"Let's make some snow angels." Elena said pointing at the fresh untouched snow

"Or snow devils." Damon smirked

"Come on." Elena laughed pulling him along.

She squealed in laughter as they landed gently in the cold snow, they waved their arms and legs making the angels.

"This is perfect." Elena said as the snow sprinkled gently down onto them

"I know." He agreed quietly.

"Elena Gilbert." Damon said out loud.

"Damon Salvatore." Elena mimicked.

"_Elena. Gilbert."_ Damon repeated

Elena looked across to Damon and then quickly sat up.

Her heart accelerated as she found Damon on his knees in the snow.

"I already know this is forever." He said solemnly "but I love you _so_ much, Elena. Will you marry me?"

Elena was silent for maybe three seconds. "Yes!" she almost yelled "I love you too." She threw herself forward into him and he let them fall backwards into the snow so she was on top of him.

Elena kissed him with all the fire in her heart, and Damon's hands held her face gently.

Elena quickly pulled away. "WOW!" she said, rolling off Damon and onto her bottom in the snow.

Damon's eyes widened as she took his hand and placed it on her tummy.

"Did you feel that?" she cried

The baby kicked again. "I did." Damon said his eyes full of wonder.

"That's our baby." Elena said, her eyes glistening with tears of pure joy.

"Wow." Damon echoed, putting both of his hands on her.

"I think he's asleep again." Elena said a while later when the kicking had slowed.

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "That's really Milo in there. It's incredible."

Elena sat up.

"You look frozen." Damon said "Let's get going to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Elena grinned, shocked again

"Yeah." Damon said "Did you think we were going to drive back?"

"I guess." Elena said as Damon got up.

"Oh wait." Damon said putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a little black box. "I guess you'll be needing this?"

He pulled the box apart and Elena gasped at the beautiful ring that sat nestled in there. It was unique, not the classic large white diamond but a glistening deep purple stone surrounded by a ribbon of swirling silver with the daintiest little diamonds sparkling here and there. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"Damon…I adore it." She said, her voice full of emotion.

Damon took it and slid it on her third finger of her left hand.

"A perfect fit." He smiled

"How did you know?" she smiled

"Jeremy told me." Damon confessed

"Jeremy knows?" she gasped

"Well yeah, I had to ask him first, right?" Damon said

"Right." Elena grinned, holding her hand out and wiggling her engagement ring, loving the sparkling in the light.

"This has been the perfect day." Elena said

"Good. You deserve it." Damon said before he kissed her again.


	23. Chapter 23

A few months had passed since Elena had accepted Damon's proposal. Both Caroline and Elena were being home schooled as it was getting harder to disguise their swollen forms. Caroline was still living at home with Liz who was excited about becoming a grandmother although she knew she would have to move into the boarding house soon if she and her babies were to be under protection from Klaus. Things were going well in Caroline's pregnancy and in Elena's, she had the occasional mood swing but Damon was always on hand to calm her down.

"Damon?" Elena yelled, a fat tear rolling down her cheek. "Damon!"

In a flash Damon was at her side.

"What's wrong?" he said slowly surveying her as he entered his, well their, bedroom.

"I can't get the zip up, help me." She sniffed

Damon tried not to cringe. "Oh…okay, let's see." He had been surprised to see Elena crying in front of the large mirror in the bedroom. She was wearing a micro dress; one that he was sure would barely have fitted her even when she wasn't pregnant. He walked behind her and looked at the back of the dress. A large gap lay between each side of the zipper.

"Elena." Damon said carefully "I don't think it's going to zip…"

"Try!" she wailed "I want to wear it."

Using his super strength he yanked the zipper upwards, Elena was practically lifted off her feet at the force of it.

"It's not going too close, is it?" she sobbed.

Damon rubbed his hands down her arms soothingly "No, sorry."

Elena began sobbing again. "_Nothing_ fits me. I just wanted to wear something nice"

"It's not supposed to fit, Elena." Damon tried to reason "You're almost eight months gone now."

Elena let out a large sigh and yanked the dress down; she was left in her underwear. When the dress got to her ankles she kicked it across the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is your fault." She said in a low, annoyed mumble

Damon bit his lip and tried not to laugh. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that…"

Elena looked up "I said…" she repeated loudly "that _this_ (she pointed to her swollen belly) is _your_ fault!"

"Gee Elena and there was me thinking that you were involved in the conception too!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Don't you patronize me, Damon Salvatore. You've gotten just what you wanted!" she wailed, in a hormone fuelled frenzy

Damon said nothing. She was hormonal and cranky, he knew she didn't mean anything and he considered himself lucky after Liz had told him some of the things Caroline had done over the past few months… "Elena, you're tired…get some rest, I'll get you a drink."

"I'm not tired." She snapped. "Just admit it, Damon; this is exactly how you want me."

"And how's that?" he snapped back barely resisting the urge to say words like 'crazy' and 'insane'

"You want me _knocked up_. You want everyone to know that I'm yours and that now we're forever and ever!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" he said trying to keep his cool, she was right though; he did love the fact that they were going to be together forever, a proper family.

Elena got off the bed and walked over to him. "Are you enjoying this?" she said in a low voice. She took his hand "and you enjoying seeing my big bump?" she took his hand and ran it over her belly "knowing that it was you that did this to me?" she took his hand now and placed it on her breast. "Do you like seeing how big my boobs are?" Unable to resist Damon ran his hand over her breast and lifted his other hand to do the other one.

Elena moaned as he groped her. Damon unhooked her bra and massaged and nipped her swollen breasts. She slid her hand down into his pants and yanked his rousing cock, Damon hissed in pleasure.

"I bet you love the fact that I got pregnant bouncing on your big cock." She moaned as her hand jacked him.

In a flash Damon had Elena bent over the bed and he was pulling his zipper down and her knickers aside before trusting his erection into her.

"Yes!" Elena called out at the friction he was applying to her g-spot. "Oh baby, harder."

Damon was keen to satisfy her and happily obliged sending her crashing into orgasm within minutes

"Damon!" she cried and she spasimed around him

"Ah. Ah! Elena!" Damon groaned as he came, he slowed his hips. When they'd both recovered Damon lifted her and laid her on the bed. He kissed her passionately, letting her know how much he loved her and how much he wanted her, no matter what…

When they broke apart Elena covered her face with the back of her hand.

"What?" Damon said pulling her hand off her face

"Damon, I'm sorry." She said "I'm _so_ embarrassed."

Damon chuckled. "Don't worry." She said kissing her head

"No, I'm being horrible." She said "You don't deserve it, I just feel so fat and disgusting and I'm so horny all the time…"

"First of, you're not fat you're pregnant." Damon noted "Second you're always sexy to me, Elena I can hardly keep my eyes AND hands off you most of the time."

She smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. "Are you sure you'll still want to marry me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I cannot wait to be your husband." He confirmed, kissing down her keck and over her collar bone.

He felt Elena shiver under him. "Damon…you're making me _really_ horny again you know…do you want to help me out with that?"

"Anything you want." He smirked before he brought his lips back to hers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Hope you're all well. Sorry I havn't been updating as much as I used to, getting so busy with xmas approaching! Anyways, the usual read and review. Hope you enjoy it. XO Dr.B **

Elena awoke with start. She'd been having a nightmare she sat up confused and took in the scene. She was lying in bed. Caroline was lying beside her fast asleep. The t.v was on and it showed the menu screen of the dvd they'd been watching, Elena couldn't remember when she'd fallen asleep, she was always exhausted these days but she needed to keep her strength up as she was due to give birth at any minute so she was keen to rest whenever she could.

Elena struggled to manoeuvre her swollen form out of the bed; she slowly rubbed her lower back as she got a twinge then moved again as quietly as she could, she didn't want to awaken Caroline who needed as much rest as she did at the moment. She padded slowly from Damon's bedroom to the stairs and descended them. The clock on the wall read 2.10am and Elena wondered where Damon could possibly be. She could see the lights were on in the living area so she headed there.

Damon saw her approach and smiled "Hey, sleepy head."

"Hey." Elena said, her heart bursting with emotion as she saw him. Damon was lying on the couch in front of the fire. His legs were bent up in an upside down V and his feet flat on the cushions. He rested a tiny new born in a pink and white striped baby grow against his thighs so her head was against his knees.

Elena walked to them and leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Hi there baby." She cooed, stroking the baby girls face gently with her finger

"Is Caroline still asleep?" Damon asked

"Yes. She's flat out." Elena replied, still looking at the baby.

"Good." Damon smiled. "Cause your Mom needs all the rest she can get, doesn't she Eliza?" Damon said as the baby gurgled and gripped his pinky fingers.

Elena smiled and went over to the Moses basket that was placed a little way away. She peeked in and found baby Noah asleep. She lightly stroked his head. Caroline had given birth six days ago. She was now living in the boarding house with Damon and Elena. Liz, who baby Eliza was named after was also staying there at the moment helping them in any way she could.

"How are you doing?" Damon asked Elena as he gently picked Eliza up and cradled her to his chest before standing up.

"I'm good." Elena said. "Just nervous and excited at the same time."

Damon laughed as he placed the baby in the basket beside her brother. He pulled Elena towards him. "Me too. I can't wait for him to be here. Well technically he _is_ here…asleep down the hall but you know what I mean. _Baby_ Milo…not 19 year old Milo…"

Elena grinned. "It must be weird for him. In a few days he's going to see Baby him."

"Yeah." Damon agreed "That will be weird."

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's shoulders and she gripped his sides. She sighed happily before he leaned in and kissed her. As usual her head clouded up with his smell and taste and she tried to move closer to him but unfortunately there was a large bump between them. Damon kissed her again and her body was craving him. He'd just about kissed her into a frenzy when she pushed him backwards until he fell back onto the couch. She climbed awkwardly onto his lap and pulled his mouth back to hers, they both groaned as their tongues found each other.

She snaked her hand under his shirt and groped his firm chest and toned stomach. Just as she was about to rip the buttons off him Elena felt a searing pain in her lower back.

She cringed and tensed up but the pain left her and she was about to continue where she left off when Damon stopped her.

"Hey...are you okay?" he said, concern showing in his eyes

"Yeah." She said trying to undo his buttons again "Just a twinge."

"Oh really." Damon said rolling his eyes as he pulled her eager hands from his shirt. "How long have you been having these "twinges"?"

Elena sighed "umm…I had a few earlier when I was watching the movie but that was fine. That one was a lot sharper." She admitted

Damon laughed "So…do you think this is it?" he said

"Do I think the baby's coming?" Elena replied "I don't know…never been in labour before" she joked

"Okay." Damon reasoned "Well let's sit a while and time these twinges."

Elena pouted "Aww. That's not nearly as fun as what I had planned."

It was half four in the morning when Damon grabbed the hold all by the door and tossed it into the back of his car.

Caroline was hugging Elena and wishing her luck and then hugging Damon. "I love you guys." She sobbed as Damon helped Elena into the passenger seat.

"Love you too, Car!" Elena called before Damon closed her door.

"Call me with any news!" Caroline said to Damon

"Will do." He smiled before he got in and started the engine. "Don't wake up Milo, just tell him to call me when he gets up" he called out the car window

"I will." Caroline called

Elena was cringing in the seat beside him as she had another contraction. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. Damon rubbed her thigh soothingly.

"Okay." Elena breathed "That's another one over."

"You're doing great." Damon assured her as he pushed his foot down on the gas and pulled out left the main road and the direction of the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25

**ENJOY :D x Dr. B. Sorry it's a bit rushed x**

Elena's head fell back into the pillows. She closed her eyes, relief spreading through her body and chasing the pain away. She felt Damon's hand brush her sweating forehead, his lips pressing on to hers. "Well done, Elena."

"Here's your baby." She heard the midwife say and she placed a tiny baby onto Elena's abdomen. Her eyes opened immediately and she saw baby Milo for the first time. Even covered in blood she though he was the most beautiful thing she'd even seen.

"Let's get him cleaned up." The midwife said scooping him up and carrying him away.

Elena looked at Damon, his eyes were full of tears and she felt her own tears spill down over her cheeks.

"We did it." She said taking his hand.

"Thank you Elena." Damon said "You did amazing. You're just…perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled weakly. "You're a dad!" she laughed, her joy bursting out

"Yeah." Damon said laughing too "and you're a Mom."

Elena beamed.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked looking a little concerned.

"Umm, A little sore." Elena confessed and Damon cringed slightly while rubbing her back lightly.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hon." A midwife said as she came into the room

"Where's Milo?" Elena asked

"He's fine. He'll be back in a little while. He'll get a name tag, weighted, measured, checked out and getting him cleaned up and ready for cuddles." She told them "You can wait in the family room or you can go to the baby" she added looking at Damon.

"I'll go see the baby." He said and Elena smiled. "I'll see you when you get back." He kissed her softly before he was lead along the corridor.

"I'm very impressed." One of the midwives smiled half an hour later. She was an older lady, plump but with a very kind face, "You seem very confident bathing and dressing a new born. It usually takes Dads an hour to get the arms and legs into the right part of the baby grow!" she laughed

"Our good friend just gave birth last week." Damon told her "So I've been practising." Damon admitted as he snapped the last few buttons on the baby grow

"It's refreshing to see you two, you know." The midwife said suddenly "You're both so young to have a baby (Damon tried to not smirk) but I can tell how committed you are to each other and to this little one. Sadly it's usually just young women on their own and no father it's nice to see the beginning of a little family."

Damon smiled and nodded "Yeah well _this_…" he picked up the baby and held him to his chest "…is for keeps."

"He's going to be one handsome boy." The midwife added "If he's anything like his father..."

Damon smirked and cocked his eyebrow "Oh Eve." He said reading her name tag "are you hitting on me? If I was twenty years older…"

He heard her heart race and she flushed "…then I'd still be old enough to be your mother." She giggled and Damon thought she looked pleased with herself as she fluffed her hair.

"Right, let's get this little man back to Mom."

Back at the Boarding house Milo shuffled down the stairs still half asleep. He was wearing a pair of pj bottoms but no shirt. He saw Liz blush slightly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." She said while she rocked baby Noah.

"Hey." He yawned. "Ugh. I need coffee."

"I'll get it" Liz offered brightly as she stood up and passed Noah to Milo.

"Thanks Liz." Milo smiled "Hey little guy." Milo said holding Noah up in the air before cradling him

"Hey where is everyone?" Milo asked

"Oh" Liz said setting a cup of coffee and a bagel in front of Milo "Well actually…your Mom…"

"YOU'RE A BOY!" Caroline squealed running into the kitchen Baby in one arm, phone in the other. "That was Damon on the phone!"

"What?" Milo exclaimed "Mom had the baby…had me?"

"Yes!" Caroline beamed "Everyone's doing fine!"

"Why did no one wake me?" Milo said jumping up and handing Noah back to Liz. "I need to go to the hospital…when does anyone ever get the chance to see themself on their first day of life?"

In no time at all Milo was striding down the maternity halls in the hospital clutching a small stuffed cat teddy in his hand. He rounded a corner and saw Damon draining a cup of coffee beside a vending machine.

"Dad." Milo called

"Hey." Damon called down the corridor; he tossed the empty cup in the bin and walked to meet his grown up Milo. When Damon reached him he pulled him into a hug. Milo was pleased and returned it.

"So you're here. You're beautiful. Ready to come meet yourself?" Damon said as he let go.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm rugged and handsome." Milo grinned

"A rugged baby?" Damon pondered "Nah, you're just cute." Damon opened the door to a small room and stepped inside. Milo followed, he was actually quite nervous. He saw Elena tucked up in bed cradling him…_baby Milo._ She looked tired but so happy. Her smile was almost victorious when she saw him come through the door.

"Hey Mom, congrats on giving birth…to me!" He smiled

"Hi, Milo. Thanks!" she smiled "What have you got there?" she added

"Oh" Milo said holding up the Cat teddy "Well this is Mr. Cat. He's my beloved childhood toy, I brought him back with me the last time I time travelled."

"Oh let me see it." Elena said "Aww." She added as she looked at the stuffed cat toy.

"Mr. Cat?" Damon smirked

"Yes." Milo said a little shirty "He's very dear to me and you, Dad, have to go and rescue him when I drop him over the railings at the Lion house in the zoo when I'm six." Milo added

"Oh no. Poor Mr. Cat." Elena laughed placing him in the cot beside the bed.

"Do you want to hold him? Well you…" Elena said

"Okay." Milo replied before Damon took the baby from Elena and carefully placed him in Milo's arms. Damon sat down on the bed beside Elena and she snuggled in close to him.

"Wow. I _am_ cute." Milo laughed as he looked at the baby bundled up in blankets "This is so weird."

"You can say that again." Damon smirked as he kissed Elena on the forehead.


	26. Chapter 26

Milo paced around the living room in the Salvatore Boarding House, he was agitated.

"Make it stop." He said sharply

"I'm on it!" Damon said tartly

"Nothing's working." Alaric said "We need to rethink the strategy…"

"Please." Milo begged "Make it stop."

Damon got up from the sofa and handed the screaming baby to Alaric. "It's your turn again."

Alaric took baby Milo. "Okay baby…shh." He said

"Do that bouncing thing again!" Milo cringed, trying not to shove his fingers into his ears. "It worked last time."

Alaric began bobbing his knees up and down, all embarrassment at looking like an idiot was long gone and he was prepared to try anything. Baby Milo hesitated, a few moments of blissful silence followed before he coughed and began wailing again.

"Maybe we should wake Mom up?" Milo suggested

"No." Damon said "let her rest. Come on, he's just fussing, we can handle it…"

"The book!" Milo suddenly said remembering Caroline's 'Mommy and Me' baby guide.

"Okay…" he said as he flicked to the right pages "Alright. It says you need to wrap him…me…it…whatever, up in a blanket. Really snug, just not _too _tight."

"What does that achieve?" Alaric asked as he set the baby down on the blanket Damon had just laid on the rug.

"It will make his feel secure and safe like he would in the womb. Apparently…"

Alaric rolled Baby Milo up in the fleecy blanket, making sure he was comfortably snug but he kept crying.

"No…he's still upset." Alaric said whilst swaddling his God son.

"Okay…what else. Oh, okay…take your shirt off!" Milo said, looking at the next suggestion

"What? No!" Alaric said

"No, it says skin against skin contact is soothing…he'll feel your heartbeat, it's calming!" Milo protested

"Okay…This is one for Dad…" Alaric said looking at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes but relented and pulled his black tee shirt off. Alaric unbuttoned Milo's baby grow and took it off leaving the baby in his diaper. Damon sat back on the couch and then held his arms out for the baby. Alaric handed him over and Damon cuddled him close to his chest. Within twenty seconds silence fell except from the occasional gurgle from the baby.

"Thank God!" Milo whispered "It's finally shut up"

"Hey." Damon said "that's you that is doing all the crying buddie, you can't get so annoyed."

Alaric laughed quietly as Milo struggled for a comeback to this statement.

"This is so unreal." Alaric whispered "This time last year…if you'd told me about this… I'd never have believed it."

"You and me both." Damon agreed in a low voice, his hand gently patting the baby's bottom.

They chatted away in low voices and soon enough the baby was asleep.

"How are Caroline and Liz getting on at Mr Forbes?"

"They're okay." Damon replied "He's a little shocked he has grandchildren, but they're staying with him for the rest of the week so it must be alright."

"Any word from Tyler?" Alaric asked

"Nope." Milo answered "Nada."

"What a jerk." Alaric said and the others nodded

"Bonnie thinking of doing a locator spell." Damon went on "She's going to track him down and see if she can talk some sense into him."

"Do you think that'll work?" Milo asked his father

Damon shrugged "No harm in trying, right?"

Just then they heard a distant thud from across the house. They all looked around at the direction the noise came from.

"What was that?" Alaric said

"I have no idea." Damon said frowning.

"Mom's asleep upstairs, right?" Milo said "So it's not her…"

Just then the heard light footsteps approach. They all stood up and Damon moved back with the baby.

The door opened and they all tensed up at the sight before them.

"Hello brother." Stefan drawled "So I see what I've been hearing is true. There is a baby…"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys. First off WOW! Over 200 reviews! You guys officially RULE :D So happy, anywho, I honestly am so busy at the moment I have hardly any time for this story so forgive me if its rushed or if I've make any mistakes as I can't remember the details from earlier in the story (I'm silly I know!) just keep reviewing as usual and I hope it's ok. Love. Dr.B xx**

"What's this?" Stefan said with a smirk as he walked slowly into the room "No witty comment from Damon Salvatore? Maybe I've gotten the wrong house?" he added looking around in mock confusion.

Milo and Alaric were both looking a Damon who did nothing but move slowly backwards still clutching the sleeping baby to his chest.

"Really brother." Stefan grinned "It's been what...like a year now and you really have nothing to say?"

"What the hell do you want?" Damon spat back

"Well isn't it obvious?" Stefan said nodding at the baby. "You're protecting a baby hybrid and well Klaus would…rather you didn't…"

"He's not a Hybrid." Alaric said quickly "He's just a baby."

"Just a baby? With a vampire mother and a werewolf father? I don't think so…speaking of vampires, where's Mommy? I wonder if she'd like to pass her regards on to Tyler, he's been wondering how his puppy turned out."

"You have Tyler?" Alaric breathed

"He's not a hybrid and he's not Caroline's baby." Damon said fiercely ignoring Alaric's question "You need to leave. Now."

"He's not Caroline's?" Stefan said quirking an eyebrow "Well who does… 'He' did you say? Belong to then…or are you a child snatcher now?"

"He's Elena's baby." Damon said truthfully

"Elena?" Stefan said with a laugh "Elena…Gilbert?"

"How many Elena's do we know?" Damon snapped

"I don't believe you." Stefan said seriously

"Believe it." Alaric said "It's true."

"So who's the lucky guy then, who is Daddy dearest?" Stefan asked holding his hands up questioningly

"Well this is awkward…" Damon said his voice full of his usual cockiness

Stefan's eyes widened before he blinked "What? It's you?"

"Congrats, you're an uncle." Damon announced

"But that's impossible. We can pro create." Stefan said

"Yeah- but what about Caroline? She's a vampire and you thought it was her a moment ago!"

"Yes, because Klaus' Warlock told him…" Stefan began

"Marcus…the Warlock…" Alaric cut across

Stefan was speechless for a second "How did you know about Marcus?"

"We know more than you think brother." Damon sneered "The spell he cast… yeah it _was _meant for Caroline and Tyler…but they weren't together at the time. Me and Elena on the other hand…" he tailed off

Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "I still don't believe you that makes no sense."

"Well it's true." Damon said confident that Stefan would never find out about his lie concerning Caroline and Tyler on prom night. "Isn't that right, Milo?"

Milo stepped forward from the bookcase he was pressed against. He had gone unnoticed by Stefan who only had eyes for the baby until this point.

"Who the hell are you?" Stefan said

"I'd be your nephew." Milo smirked "I'd offer to shake your hand but apparently you're here to kill me so…"

"I'm sorry…I thought the baby was your son, Damon…" Stefan asked as he shook his head

"Oh yeah he is and so is Milo here." Damon smirked "See Milo, he's from the future, he came to warn us about Klaus' case of mistaken identity, blah blah blah, it's a long story Stef and its late so why don't you just toddle off home to Klaus and tell him his Warlock and his Seer have gotten it wrong."

"Damon, that is the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard." Stefan laughed "Do you honestly expect me to buy that story?"

"Oh for God's sake, Stefan." Alaric snapped "Look at Milo, look at Damon, how you can deny the resemblance?"

Stefan rocked back on his heels while he studied Milo. There was no mistaking those similarities.

"It's the truth." Milo said, shrugging. "I could disappear now and prove myself?"

"Alright." Stefan said with a smile "I'm calling your bluff. Go ahead and "disappear"."

Milo grinned "Okay, well it's not _that _simple, I'll need my stuff…Ric you can help me gather it up. Get me rock salt from the kitchen. I'll get the rest."

Alaric looked between Stefan and Damon "Go ahead, Ric." Stefan added "Me and Damon will be fine alone for a moment."

Damon nodded sharply at him so Alaric followed Milo out into the hall. He was about to walk to the kitchen when Milo gestured him to follow him to the pantry.

Milo closed the door behind them. "Shh. We don't have much time. I'm going to take the baby to the future, we'll be safe there; you guys need to convince Stefan that there are no other babies and that I'm no harm to Klaus. I'll be back in 24 hours. Okay?" Milo mouthed so Stefan wouldn't hear.

Alaric nodded and they hurried back.

"Okay." Milo said as he set about creating a circle with his ingredients. "Got the amulet." He said pulling it out from under his shirt and stepping into the circle. "All I need is me." He said holding his hands out for the baby and giving Damon a pleading look hoping he'd understand what was about to happen. Damon quickly handed baby Milo over and before Stefan had a chance to react Milo uttered the Latin. The fire snarled in the grate across the room and in a second both Milos were gone.

"You believe us now?" Alaric asked

Stefan looked bewildered for a moment then he said "I want to speak to Elena."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello lovelies! Hope you're well and are all prepared for Christmas… This chapter was a hard one to write. To be honest I'm so busy these days I just don't have time to think up any plot. I'm just winging it if I'm honest. I apologise if it's rubbish. Hopefully I'll do better next time! Xx Dr. B**

Elena began to awaken from her sleep.

"Elena."

She inhaled and exhaled heavily and tried to open her heavy eyes. Damon was leaning over the bed. She smiled lazily when saw him.

"Elena, wake up." Damon said softly, as he stroked her cheek.

"No." She said playfully, rolling onto her front and burying her head into the soft pillow.

"You need to get up." Damon said rolling her over.

Elena reached up and tugged his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. She groaned, he was shirtless. Her hands moved over his firm body but Damon pulled her up onto her knees.

"Come here." She said as she as she threw her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Damon hesitated then moved back. Elena dropped her arms immediately, Damon had never refrained from kissing her before, she tried to move but Damon held onto her waist.

"Elena." He said looking her in the eye. "Stefan's here."

"What?" she cried her hands flying to her face in shock.

"Shh." He soothed her, tucking her hair behind her ear "It's alright, but he wants to speak to you…you don't have too, I'll happily show him the door…but if you want to, now's your chance... He saw the baby; he thinks Milo's the hybrid…"

"What!" Elena shrieked "Oh my God, our baby." She said as she leapt from the bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She tore from the bedroom and made her way down the stairs. She ran into the living room, her eyes searching for Milo. She saw Alaric wasn't holding him…an empty Moses basket…

As soon as her eyes fell upon Stefan she ran to him, tears streaming down her face. As she got to him she lifted her arms and smacked both of her first against his chest.

"Where's my baby? What the hell have you done?" she screamed as she punched every piece of him she could reach. "Where's my baby, Stefan?" She was like a wild woman. Her face red with rage and wet from tears. Stefan rounded on her "How the hell do I know? That other guy took him and disappeared!"

"He needs to be with his Mom, he's a new born!" she shrieked "He needs his Mom and Dad."

Damon put his arm around her waist and pulled her away from Stefan. "Shh." He said trying to calm her. "Elena, look at me. Milo's safe. It's alright…"

Elena was shaking "Where is he, Damon?"

"He's with Milo…" Damon said as tried his best to smile at her, he cupped her face gently, his eyes boring into hers, making her understand

Elena nodded gently and sighed in relief her whole body fell against Damon's and she bowed her head on his chest.

Stefan shifted uncomfortably across the room as Damon's arms wrapped around Elena. "Do you believe us now?" Damon said bitterly over Elena's shoulder

"I want to talk to Elena alone." Stefan said

"No." Damon and Alaric echoed

"It's alright." Elena said "I'll do it."

"You don't have to do this" Damon told her

"It's alright." Elena repeated, wiping her eyes. She kissed Damon quickly "Go, you too Ric." She added

When Damon and Alaric were in the kitchen she turned to Stefan.

"What do you want from us?" she asked

"I'm here for Klaus," Stefan said "We've heard rumours of a Hybrid baby. He sent me to investigate."

"Well he's heard wrong. There is no hybrid baby." Elena lied "Just our baby."

"Our baby" Stefan laughed quietly "So you and Damon, huh?"

Elena squared her jaw "I don't really see how that's your business anymore, Stefan."

"Well last time I checked Damon is my brother and you're-"

"I'm what…Stefan? I'm your girlfriend? No, I'm not; I stopped being your girlfriend the moment you decided you loved blood more than me. The moment you choose to help Klaus instead of us. The moment you gave up on everything!"

Stefan was silent.

"Damon's ten times the man you are." She spat.

"That's the thing Elena, I'm not a man nor is Damon…how can he be a father? There's not enough humanity in him to be capable of that sort of love."

"That's where you're wrong Stefan. We made that decision together. Our baby wasn't an accident. We agreed to have him and he was created in love…"

"What do you mean you agreed to have him?" Stefan asked

"Milo came from the future to warn us. He told us that Marcus would cast a spell to help create a Hybrid baby; that the spell was intended for Caroline and Tyler…we made sure that they weren't together, if they never slept together then they'd never have that baby and Caroline would be safe from Klaus. We also knew that the spell would be cast anyway and that this would be our only chance for Damon to procreate, so when the time came…" Elena tailed off hoping Stephan would believe her story even though it was mostly false.

"You chose to have his baby. To be tied to him for the rest of your life? Elena…do you not know Damon at all?" Stefan asked

"Do you?" Elena said in reply

"I know him better than anyone, Elena." Stefan answered

"I disagree." Elena said confidently "But that doesn't matter any way. I chose Damon. I'm in love with him; I'm spending the rest of my life with him and our son, Stefan. This is none of your business anymore. You chose not to be a part of our life last year when you left with Klaus, so you need to get the hell away from my family and tell Klaus that there is no "hybrid baby" so he has no need to bother us again. And most of all there is no reason for you to bother Damon again. Do you understand?"

Stefan smiled snidely "Message received loud and clear." He folded his arms over his chest before he spoke again "…just one more thing Elena… As much as neither us will admit it Damon and I we…" he shook his head and closed his eyes looking frustrated "Being immortal it's not as fun as it sounds. Having some part of family there with you is more than fortunate. We can pretend that it doesn't mean anything, we can try and shut out our humanity but every time it fights it way back in. Damon's my brother, not even you can keep us apart forever… after all blood is thicker than water."

Before Elena had the chance to process this and form an answer Stefan swept from the room and was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

"You think he bought it?" Alaric said across the kitchen table

"I think so." Elena replied "I guess we won't fully know until Milo comes back tomorrow."

"From what you said you did a great job, Elena." Damon smiled "Try not to worry."

Alaric drained his glass and then stood up. "We'll it's almost 2am, I better go home."

Damon and Elena rose and walked him to the door. "Thanks for everything." Elena told him

Alaric nodded and smiled "What are friends for."

Damon clapped him on the back and they waved as he departed

Damon closed the door and Elena exhaled loudly.

"Weird night." Damon said pulling her into an embrace

"Yup." Elena muffled from his neck.

"It's lucky Milo was still here. I wonder when he has to go back…you know. For good…" Damon wondered aloud

Elena sighed "You know I've been wondering the same thing. It's so weird, it's been so easy having him around, it's going to be hard when he goes back."

"I know." Damon agreed "But. We still have Baby Milo and the next nineteen years of getting to know every last detail about him."

"That's true." Elena smiled "You always make me feel better, you know that?"

Damon laughed quietly before he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey…what's that noise?" he said suddenly breaking their kiss

Elena froze and listened carefully "What? What..I don't hear anything?" she hissed

"Exactly." Damon smirked "No babies. No Caroline, definitely no Liz…"

Elena caught up to his mood in seconds and they both began tearing each other's remaining clothes off. When they were both naked they began kissing again, their bodies wrapped tightly together, grinding in the best possible way.

"Damon…" Elena said pulling her lips away from his briefly "I need you..."

She's barley finished her words when Damon lifted her up in his strong arms, She swiftly wrapped her legs around his back before he slid her down his body and she sank onto his erection.

"Oh god." Elena whimpered as he moved her body up and down with his strong arms while thrusting his hips.

"Elena…god you're wet." He groaned as he worked

"Oh…I'm cumming" she moaned "harder."

Damon slammed her hips down harder and faster and sped his own.

"Yes…that's it…oh baby!" As her orgasm crashed through her she let her arms slip from his neck and her upper body fell backwards as she called out in pleasure.

"Hey…" Damon said pulling her back up "I am not finished with you."

She reattached her arms around his neck and crashed her mouth with his, she slipped her tongue back into his mouth and it fought for dominance with his own. In a flash Damon had unwound her legs and hooked his arms under her knees, Elena then began bouncing herself up and down onto his thick shaft with reckless abandon. Damon gave her a helping hand by bending his knees and upping the thrust.

"You're big cock's making me cum again…" she cried as she bounced, sweat running down her chest

"God, Elena! I love your dirty mouth." Damon gasped as his balls began to tighten

"I'm gunna cum around your big hard dick!" she called out as she slid on home over and over again

"I'm gonna blow!" Damon called out

"That's it cum in me, come with me!" Elena began spasming and Damon shot load after load into her until he actually felt exhausted and fell onto the couch with Elena still on top of him.

"You're incredible." She moaned as Damon took one of her breasts and kissed and nipped his way around it.

"I'm just keeping up with you." He said "It's exhausting…"

"Yeah, right." Elena laughed moving off him and shifting back on the couch so she was between his legs. She lifted his cock and closed her hand around it. Damon sat up using his elbows and watched her fist pump his.

"It's such a shame you're tired." Elena said wickedly, moving her mouth over the tip of his dick as she spoke so he could feel her hot breath on it. "Because I was going to give…oh well…" she sighed as she lifted her head

Damon groaned and moved his hand onto the back of her neck "Suck it."

Elena giggled and then licked her lips.

When they were both thoroughly satisfied the snuggled up on the couch.

"You know I could hear you and Stefan." Damon said out of the blue.

Elena looked at his face but said nothing.

"It was _nice_ to hear you say those things about me…" he said quietly as he trailed his fingertips up and down her spine.

Elena sighed "Damon. You already know I love you more than anything, don't you?"

"I know." He shrugged "it was just nice to hear it out loud."

Elena smiled. "I love you Damon Salvatore…more than I ever imaged possible." Elena said kissing his chest


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my lovelies! It's been a while, I apologise! Xx – Dr. B**

Elena awoke from a happy dream and sighed contently. That had been the best night's sleep she'd had since the baby was born. She turned her head to see Damon still fast asleep beside her. He looked really comfortable and she smiled, barely resisting the urge to lean over and kiss him for fear of waking him up; so she very carefully slid her leg free from between his and crept into the en suite.

She switched on the shower and while it heated up she looked into the mirror. She smiled; the bags under her eyes were gone. Things were looking up, Milo would be back today and hopefully they'd seen the last of Klaus so they could look to the future, set a date for the wedding…

Elena shimmied out of her night dress and padded to the shower. The water was lovely and warm and she relaxed further as it cascaded down her naked body. She reached for the shampoo and washed her hair, she had almost all the suds washed away when she felt a cold blast of air hit her before the shower doors closed again.

"Did I wake you?" she said looking back over her shoulder.

Damon snaked his arms around her body and pulled her back to his chest. He kissed her shoulder and then the curve of her neck. Elena felt a shiver of lust course through her body.

"No." Damon finally answered as he spun her around to face him, "But you should have…"

Her answer got lost when he kissed her, the kind of kiss that had her throwing her arms around his neck and minutes later her leg sliding up over his hip. They clung to each other tightly as they made love under the hot spray, their moans and cries of orgasm echoing off the tiles for the next hour.

Damon made breakfast while Elena dried her hair. He was about to call her down when he felt the bracelet Milo gave him burn hot. He was home.

Damon sat down his coffee and walked into the hall. He stopped when he saw Milo.

"Hey there." He said returning the embrace his nineteen year old son gave him. "Where's the baby?"

"You're never going to believe what's happened." Milo said releasing his father and stepping back. "It's incredible."

"What?" Damon said anxiously while his eyes searched for baby Milo.

"We did it, Dad." Milo said his face full of excitement. "The future, it's different…it's pretty amazing actually…"

Damon waited for him to go on… but he didn't- just then a girl walked down the hall…she was young and beautiful, blonde, just the image of her mother. She held baby Milo in her arms.

"…Eliza?" Damon asked quietly. Of course it was, she was just like Caroline.

"Hi Damon." She grinned. Baby Milo grizzled in her arms

"Oh my God." Damon said in wonder, "You're alive in the future…and Noah?"

"Noah too." Eliza smiled, nodding. Baby Milo began fussing more. "Here…" she said

Damon reached for his son, even though it had just been over one day that they'd been apart, Damon sighed and it felt like he could breathe properly again.

"Hey baby." He said, kissing Milo's head. Milo stopped fussing as Damon rocked him and he soon fell asleep.

"Where's Mom?" Milo asked

"She's upstairs." Damon said tearing his eyes away from the baby "Go get her, we want to know everything."


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Damon said loudly

Milo grinned at Eliza "Told you they'd be like this."

"You have to tell us, Milo…" Elena said, looking at her son seriously

"You know I can't." Milo said gently "If I tell you…It could risk the future changing."

Damon looked at Elena who looked strained.

"We're really sorry." Eliza said

"But you're alive." Damon said "and Noah's alive so Klaus is dead…right?"

"Klaus is no longer a threat." Milo said before he hesitated. "But remember, he's going to be around for the next two decades, the problem is far from over…right now."

"Caroline's fine too?" Elena asked "At least tell us that?"

Milo rolled his eyes and when he wasn't looking Eliza gave Elena a quick nod and a wink.

"What about…" Damon looked at Eliza. "What about Tyler…"

"What about him?" Eliza said flatly

"Stefan mentioned him two days ago. That Klaus had him."

"That's right." Eliza said "it's his sire bond, forget about him. I know I have."

Elena and Damon shared another glance.

"So, can we call Caroline and Liz now, is it safe for them to come home?" Elena asked

"Yeah, it's safe enough now." Milo smiled

"This is so unreal!" Eliza said "I mean, it was strange enough seeing you as a baby…" she nudged Milo with her elbow "but I'm not sure if I can handle seeing me…"

"Do you want to go back already?" Milo said confused

"No, no…I don't know." she put her hand over his "It's just a lot to take in so quickly."

"We know how hard this must be for you, Eliza, and confusing, but I think Caroline would like to see you and know that you're safe." Damon reasoned

"Why don't I give her a call and tell her it's safe to come home?" Elena said "They wouldn't be home until tomorrow so it might give you enough time to get your head around it?"

"Sure. That's fine." Eliza said

Elena went to the kitchen and made the call. Caroline was over the moon and said she would get packing as soon as possible. When she hung up she saw Milo leaning against the door frame.

"Get over here." Elena said opening her arms

In a flash Milo was pulling her into a hug.

"You don't even know how much I missed you." Elena said

"Sure I do." Milo said

"It's weird because I love you so much but there's still so much I don't know about your life. I mean technically you're older than me right now…but I _feel_ older, somehow, because deep inside I can still feel that I'm your mom." Elena said "You know what I mean?"

"There's still so much you don't know about _our_ life, Mom. Mine and yours and Dad's, but don't worry because you're going to find out every last detail. I'm the luckiest kid ever because you and Dad are the best parents ever. I mean it."

"So do you drink?" Damon asked Eliza as he poured himself a scotch

"I do." She said "But no thanks. It's a little early for me."

"It's never too early." Damon smiled taking a drink

"Oh I know it's not for you Damon." She laughed

"So you and Milo huh?" Damon said lightly as he sat down opposite her

"What?" Eliza said innocently

"Oh come on." Damon smirked "I saw how you look at him."

"I don't know what to say…and besides Milo made me swear not to tell you anything about the future." Eliza said quickly

"You see Elizabeth Forbes, you're forgetting about that sparkler on your left hand. That's my mother's ring." Damon smirked

Eliza blushed crimson.

"He doesn't have a clue, does he?" Damon smiled

"No!" Eliza whispered "you can't tell him either. He only arrived into the future a day ago and he was so excited, it was like he didn't know me at first, but then when we discovered what he was doing and it transpired that me and Noah didn't exist in Milo's world… well I couldn't just spring it on him!" she said in a rush

Damon was smiling "He'll figure it out, don't worry."

Eliza looked worried "I want to go back home and make sure he remembers, Damon. We've been together over three years now, What if it's different for him now?"

"Listen" Damon said "You're in the past now, you're like a month old in this reality Eliza and Milo's got another nineteen years to grow up with you and evidently fall in love with you…oh and by the way, that ring is an heirloom…"

"I know." Eliza said, adjusting it on her forth finger, "don't worry, I never take it off. So I'm guessing Milo hasn't seen the ring while he's been back with you?"

"No." Damon said "In fact I don't really even know where it is at the moment. I think it must be with Stefan's belongings…I couldn't find it before so I got Elena her own ring."

Eliza looked awkward "Oh…you don't mind do you? I mean, if you want it back for Elena…?"

"What? No." Damon said "Are you kidding? I'm not taking it from you, it's obviously meant for you Eliza and it looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks, Damon. It means a lot." She assured him

Just then Elena and Milo returned from the kitchen.

"So, I'm starving." Elena said "Lunch at the Grill?"

"The Grill?" Eliza smiled "Sure. You guys always talk about the grill, now I can finally see what it's like."

"I keep forgetting it's not there in the future." Elena said sadly "I wonder where we eat?" she said taking Damon's hand as they made their way to the door. "I wonder where you and Alaric drink?" she added

"Can you tell me that at least?" Damon said as he picked up Baby Milo in his carry seat "That's a crucial piece of information…"

"You know I can't say, Dad…" Milo groaned as he pulled the door shut behind them.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Hi guys. Thanks for the lovely reviews…I think after this chapter I'll wrap it up in a couple more. Thanks again, you're all lovely xx Dr. B**

"You're so beautiful…" Caroline said as she hugged her grown up daughter tightly.

"Hi Caroline, missed you too…" Damon muttered as he walked out the door Caroline had just sped through. "Hey Liz."

"Hey Damon." Liz smiled as she grabbed one baby from the car seat "It's so good to be back."

"Good to have you back." Damon called as he reached into the car and unbelted baby Noah. "Hey Buddy." He smiled giving him a kiss on the top of his head "Let's get you inside to your silly mommy."

Damon followed Liz into the house.

"Hey Grandma." Eliza said "Wow, you look so young."

"Hi sweetheart." Liz said "I'll take that as a compliment, it's great to meet you"

"I'm so glad you're safe. I wish Noah was here." Caroline said, wiping her damp eyes

"He's good, don't worry." Eliza said "So this is me?" She went to Liz and looked at the baby in her arms.

"Yes, look how cute you are." Caroline said looking happy "How unreal is this?"

"Very." Eliza said "Hey Noah." She smiled going to Damon and stroking the baby's chubby cheeks.

"Wanna hold him?" Damon offered

"No, thanks." She said, glancing to Milo who was observing the scene "I think we better get going."

"What?" Milo said, frowning "You've just met your Mom…"

"I know, and it's been great…but I mean I can see her when we get back." Eliza said awkwardly

"But…don't you want to stay a while. I've only seen you for a few minutes?" Caroline said as her smile fell

Just then Elena came in. "Milo's off to sleep…Hey Caroline!" she said spotting her friend, it took her a few seconds to realise the tension in the room "…what's wrong?"

"Eliza wants to go back." Caroline said, failing to cover the hurt in her voice

"Don't take it like that, like it's a bad thing that I want to get back to my life…where's there's just one me and one Milo. It's been great to have this opportunity to come here but I think I'll feel better when we get back to reality and when I can see if everything's worked out…"

"What do you mean?" Milo said looking confused "It has worked out. Stefan bought our story and told Klaus…you're safe and you know the rest…"

"Maybe you two should have a moment alone." Damon said firmly as he swayed a now sleeping Noah, "Go upstairs."

As soon as they were alone Milo turned to Eliza.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Eliza was close to tears "You don't understand but I need us to get back home."

"But why? Can't you stay a little longer?" Milo asked

"No." she said "I want to go now."

"I'm not ready to go." Milo said

"You're life's not here, Milo." Eliza said fiercely "it's back in our reality, not in the past"

"I know I can't keep coming back but I like it here." Milo said "I'm not ready to stop…"

"You like it in the future." Eliza said firmly "Trust me."

"I'm sure I do, but the future hasn't happened for me yet." He said gently

"Yes it has." Eliza said weakly as she turned her back on him. "I need you to come back with me and stop leaving." Her hand rubbed over her belly slightly before she turned back to him "I'm asking you to trust me Milo." She took his hand, trying to tell him with her eyes

Milo took a deep breath and something deep inside was telling him she was right "Alright. I'm trusting you…"

"Thank you." She said honestly

"But I want to say goodbye first." Milo said

"Of course." She nodded

Later that night Milo laid out all the ingredients to get them home.

Eliza was in the corner with Caroline and Liz while Milo was in front of the fire with Jeremy, Alaric and his parents.

"I guess I'll see you in twenty years then…" Jeremy said

"You'll be seeing a lot of me." Milo smirked, giving his uncle a hug

"Ric." Milo said "Thanks for everything, man, you're the best Godfather anyone could have."

"I'll miss you." Alaric said clearing his throat, his eyes looking suspiciously watery as they hugged tightly

"You don't need to miss me either, we've got a lot of good time in front of us, Remember?" Milo smiled

Jeremy and Alaric went over to the others leaving Milo alone with Elena and Damon.

"I'm not ready for you to not be here." Elena said, a fat tear falling down her cheek

"I'm not ready to not be here either." Milo confessed "But this has to end sometime, right?"

Damon nodded "It's right. Trust me."

Milo raised his eyebrow "Why do I have the feeling you know something that I don't, Dad?"

Damon smirked "It's usually you withholding the information from me…You'll see, Milo…"

"I love you so much." Elena cried

"Love you loads, Mom." Milo said, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly for a moment

"Love you, Dad." Milo sniffed with a final hug for Damon

"Love you Milo." Damon said pulling him closer than ever and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"This is just the beginning." Milo said, rubbing his eyes

Not too long after Milo was taking his last look at the past and not long after that Milo was gone. Damon held Elena tightly and they stood in silence for a moment before baby Milo's cry came drifting down the stairs and hand in hand they went to him.


End file.
